El Despertar del Tigre
by FourLadies
Summary: Una jefa horrible, un trabajo estresante, una borrachera de época con las amigas y atencedentes penales...¿Puede algo ser más patético?...Si...hoy es mi cumpleaños.
1. Chapter 1: EL GATITO

**EL DESPERTAR DEL TIGRE**

**Chap. 1: El Gatito**

"_Si logras vencer las barreras de tu timidez, despertará el tigre que habita en ti"_

Si claro, las palabras de una galleta de la fortuna pueden ser muy ambiguas y muy abiertas, además una persona razonable y lógica como yo no podía creer en ellas como en una ley, pero el hecho es que en mi caso esas palabras salidas en la galleta de la fortuna que nos obsequiaron en el restaurante luego de la cena, no son casualidad, y en lugar de arrugar el condenado papel y tirarlo a la calle, lo había guardado en el bolso de mi pantalón de mezclilla. Tuve otra oportunidad de tirarlo cuando por la noche iba a mandar el pantalón al cesto de la ropa sucia pero antes de eso, como si ese pedazo de celulosa con mala caligrafía tuviera una especie de magia propia, parecía estar pegado a mi mano y tampoco lo tiré sino que lo guardé en el bolso negro que llevo al trabajo.

Y es así como ahora, en medio de esta dura jornada en que se supone debía estar concentrada en mi trabajo, al meter la mano al bolso para tomar el móvil este pedazo desagradable de papel con letras se había enredado con el cable de mi "manos libres" y había salido de nuevo logrando desconcentrarme de las luces rojas del conmutador que reclamaban mi atención, del informe de la computadora y de las tres personas que esperaban en la pequeña sala del recibidor para pasar con mi jefa.

_-¡Aino ¿Está allí o enterrada cien metros bajo tierra? ¡Hace un minuto con veintisiete segundos que estoy llamándole! ¡Si no está aquí más rápido que inmediatamente dese por despedida!-_ Maldita sea, la voz ronca de la bruja de mi jefa era lo único que me había hecho salir de mi abstracción y guardar apresurada el papel de nuevo en la bolsa mientras tomaba mi "Palm", me excusaba con las personas diciéndoles que "Yamada san las atendería el día siguiente" y a toda prisa corría a tender las demandas de mi jefa quien efectivamente parecía león enjaulado y no paró de hacerme recriminaciones por el terrible pecado de haberme tomado un minuto y veintisiete segundos de calma.

Aunque ninguna de mis amigas entiende cómo puedo aguantar a una bestia del trabajo insensible y peor que un dictador como Chikane Yamada, lo cierto es que con el tiempo he aprendido como domar a la fiera. Tengo solo un año y medio de trabajar en el museo y aunque ciertamente cuando llegué de Kobe a Tokio a estudiar Administración a la Universidad Todai, jamás pensé que trabajaría en el área administrativa del Museo Nacional de Tokio, no me desagradaba del todo. Mientras escucho el cúmulo de pendientes para la semana que me dicta mi jefa y ordeno todo en la agenda electrónica no puedo evitar recordar cómo fue que acabé aquí, más como terapia ocupacional de mi mente para ignorar las groserías de Yamada que por otra cosa… ¡Ventajas de poder hacer varias cosas a la vez!

Mientras mi jefa habla y habla, quejándose el poco avance de los pabellones en la exposición de kimonos Furisode, recuerdo por distraerme cuando Ami chan y yo entramos al concurso de oposición para formar parte del equipo de la famosísima Chikane Yamada, prestigiosa investigadora y antropóloga ganadora de muchos premios que, según decían los diarios, tomaría la dirección del museo por orden directa del primer ministro y elegiría un equipo totalmente nuevo para conseguir sus metas. Mi mejor amiga y yo, recién egresadas de nuestras carreras y algo urgidas de dinero metimos nuestros papeles para los empleos, yo en el área administrativa y Ami en el departamento de traducción y visitas guiadas, ya que su especialidad en lenguas extranjeras le ofrecía más oportunidades en esa área.

Al ver a tantos aspirantes en las oficinas del departamento de personal del museo tanto mi amiga como yo pensamos que no tendríamos oportunidad, muchos de ellos parecían personas mucho mayores que nosotras y seguro con currículos impresionantes y experiencia laboral anterior. Yo al menos me decepcioné y estaba a punto de regresar sin dejar mis papeles pero Ami insistía, decía que había ido a llevar una oración al templo shintoista que está cerca de Shinjuku y que el gran Kami nos ayudaría. Realmente de no ser por la fe y optimismo de Ami yo habría desistido. Soy algo pesimista a veces, además el ver salir llorando a algunas chicas de la oficina de la mismísima Chikane Yamada tampoco ayudaba…¿Qué les estaría preguntando?...

Finalmente ambas hicimos la entrevista. Chikane Yamada era mucho peor en persona que en los diarios y en internet. Una odiosa mujer prepotente y amargada; entendía por qué las otras chicas habían salido llorando, la supuesta entrevista consistía en una serie de descaradas evaluaciones a tu persona, tu vestido y tu formación académica de una forma tan grosera que la tipa merecía una bofetada. Si yo hubiera tenido el valor se la habría dado…pero no…finalmente me preguntó solo dos cosas, si sabía hacer buen café y si era susceptible.

-Sí y No a ambas cosas en el orden que las preguntó, Yamada san-respondí yo sacando valor de no sé dónde. Entonces la mujer de ojos rojos me miró de una forma tan atemorizante que me dio miedo.

-Excelente Aino. Retírese. Le llamaremos si es elegida-acabó ella. Cuando Ami y yo salimos de las entrevistas coincidimos en que la tipa era una bruja inflada por la fama y que estaríamos muy felices si nos mandaban al demonio porque tener por jefa a alguien como ella no era muy reconfortante. Curiosamente al salir de allí Ami se dio cuenta de que había perdido su móvil, lo cual era literalmente un cataclismo en su vida, así que usando el mío marqué a su número y me respondió una voz femenina muy grave.

_-¿Moshi moshi?..._

-Hola… sabes… este es el número de móvil de mi amiga, perdió su celular… -respondí yo con Ami pegada a mi oreja escuchando todo.

-_O sí, sí… sabes… nosotras lo encontramos en la sala del departamento de personal del museo, estuvimos allí esta mañana. ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos para devolverlo?_-cuestionó la voz.

-Pues… donde tú digas-respondí yo mirando a Ami que asintió.

-_Vale ¿Conoces el restaurante "WU XING" en Shinjuku? La dirección es Minato-ku 4444_.

-Perfecto, te vemos allí en media hora-colgué yo. Ami bendijo al Gran Kami por la fortuna de que le devolvieran su celular y fuimos directo al lugar de la reunión el cual le encantó a Ami por el simple hecho de llamarse "Wu Xing" mi amiga cree mucho en eso del flujo de energías y la teoría asiática de los cinco elementos y sus ciclos.

El lugar no era desagradable, se respiraba un extraño aroma a flores, hierbas e incienso que relajaba, mucho más después del estrés de la entrevista en el museo, además el sonido del agua corriendo de una fuente con forma de tortuga ayudaba mucho. Llegamos y buscamos con la vista tratando de encontrar a la chica que tenía el móvil. Comencé a marcar el número de Ami y escuchamos como sonaba con su tradicional tono de Tchaikovski. Nos detuvimos las dos al lado de una estatua de un dragón de piedra buscando el sonido hasta que algo extraño pasó en medio de Ami y de mí como un bólido y vimos algo asustadas como un dardo se clavaba en el juego de tiro al blanco de la pared.

-Apuesto a que la de cabello azul es la tortuguita que perdió el móvil-habló la voz que conocí como la de la chica que tenía el teléfono, tanto Ami como yo miramos atrás y descubrimos a dos chicas que son las que lanzaban descaradamente los dardos que pasaban en medio de nosotras como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Otro dardo más pasó cerca de mí y me hizo dar un salto antes de clavarse en el juego de la pared.

-Seguramente, la otra no tiene facha de tortuga. Ahora… ¿Vienen a tomar una copa con nosotras o siguen paradas en medio del marcador?-cuestiona la otra joven sentada en un banco de la barra. La más alta de cabello castaño agita en sus manos el móvil azul de Ami, y su compañera de cabello negro nos sonríe. Caminamos junto a ellas ya entradas en confianza.

-Mucho gusto, Mizuno Ami, soy quien perdió el celular…una duda… ¿Cómo saben que uno de mis apodos es "tortuga"? –la chica más alta de cabello castaño le lanzó a mi amiga el móvil azul del que pendía una pequeña tortuga de adorno.

-Intuición querida. Vengan las dos, les invitamos un trago-responde la misma chica alta. Ami y yo nos acercamos y nos sentamos en los bancos a sus lados.

-¡Shotaro, bebidas para nuestras amigas!-aplaude la otra joven que lanzaba los dardos y el hombre anciano tras la barra asoma la cabeza y asiente.

-Trabaja ahora una jarra de sake, no te preocupes Suzaku san-añade el anciano.

-Agradezco eso pero nosotras no tomamos-respondo yo. Las dos chicas desconocidas se miraron una a otra y rieron de forma atronadora.

-¡No les hagas caso Shotaro venga el Sake! Y no pongan las dos esa cara que vamos a beber una buena copa por el gusto de habernos conocido-apoya la más alta- Kino Makoto, un gusto-se presenta ella.

-Hino Rei. También un gusto.

-Mizuno Ami, y mi amiga Aino Minako.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué hacían en el Museo las dos?-inquiere la de cabello negro y ojos amatista.

-Llevamos nuestros papeles para el empleo en el museo. Mi amiga es licenciada en lenguas extranjeras y yo en administración-les respondí yo. -¿Y Ustedes?

-Mako es licenciada en Historia del Arte y yo Antropóloga, pero si quieren mi opinión fue una verdadera pérdida de tiempo haber ido allí. Chikane Yamada es una bruja maldita salida del averno… ¡Y pensar que antes la admiraba! -se queja la de cabello negro.

-Seguramente no la han cogido en forma por años. Tiene una cara de frustración sexual que… -opina la más alta y todas reímos.

-Jarra de sake cortesía de la casa para el dragón y el fénix, con sus dos nuevas amigas-lleva el hombre de la barra. La joven más alta nos sirvió el licor en unos recipientes de porcelana, el de Ami con una tortuga grabada y el mío con un tigre blanco. Noté que toda la vajilla y decorado del lugar tenía a los cuatro animales míticos asiáticos, el tigre, la tortuga, el fénix y el dragón.

-Bien, Kanpai chicas, por el gusto de habernos conocido y por la dicha de insultar a la bruja de Yamada. -alza el recipiente de porcelana la joven de cabello negro. Ami y yo brindamos con las chicas y curiosamente nos quedamos bebiendo y charlando hasta casi las tres de la madrugada. Cuando llegamos en taxi a mi apartamento, donde Ami pasó la noche, madrugada o lo que sea, teníamos una borrachera de época y amanecimos con resaca horrible. A la mañana siguiente a medio día, Mako chan y Rei chan llegaron a mi casa bien provistas de cerveza alemana que quien sabe de dónde sacaron y de deliciosas hamburguesas. Allí empezó nuestra amistad. Aún me cuesta comprender como cuatro personas tan diferentes logramos conocernos y apreciarnos tanto en tan poco tiempo, pero fue instantáneo. Casi magia.

Cuando después de una semana nos dimos cuenta de que las cuatro habíamos obtenido los puestos en el Museo Nacional de Tokio, yo en el área administrativa-¡Y para mi sorpresa como secretaria personal de Chikane Yamada!- Ami en el área de visitas guiadas, Makoto en la galería de Tesoros Nacionales y Rei chan en la de Armamento Medieval, nuestra ya fuerte amistad aumentó, ahora nos veíamos en el trabajo, comíamos o almorzábamos juntas y el tiempo libre paseábamos por la ciudad o la pasábamos en grande en el Wu Xing. Fue allí que comenzamos a usar los apodos de las cuatro bestias míticas de la filosofía asiática. Mako y Rei al parecer eran llamadas "Seiryu" el dragón y "Suzaku" el Fénix respectivamente desde antes entre sí, así que Ami y yo nos agregamos, ella como la Tortuga "Genbu" y yo, aunque repito con frecuencia que también tengo mucho de tortuga, pero esta ya estaba ocupada, como el Tigre Blanco "Byakko".

Todavía me acuerdo cuando Makoto y Rei chan me pusieron ese apodo, que me reí como loca diciendo que de las cuatro era la que menos me precia a mi personaje.

-Más bien soy un gatito asustadizo y tímido que no sale de su rincón. -dije divertida.

-No seas así, Minako, yo digo que lo que te falta es algo de acción, si tu vida se hace más interesante entonces dejarás salir al tigre que llevas dentro, y para eso nada mejor que ser amiga de mi Gemela Malvada y mía… ¿No es así, Fénix? -cuestionó Mako a Rei que asintió.

-Claro querida, tú ponte en nuestras sabias manos y te volverás la bella y sexy tigresa que debes ser en este equipo-respondió la de cabello negro.

Luego de un mes de conocerlas tuve que aceptar que tenían razón. Ni Ami ni yo imaginamos que en treinta días podíamos romper tantas reglas como jamás en nuestras vidas. Pasear en Harley por el "Rainbow brigde", lanzarnos de paracaídas, huir de los guardias de la torre de Tokio, ir a un concierto de rock pesado, a campeonatos de artes marciales de "Se vale todo", espectáculos de "Monster truck" o apostar a ver quién besa más desconocidos en Shinjuku no estaban precisamente en nuestros planes de diversión hasta que Mako y Rei aparecieron en nuestras vidas y tenía que aceptar que conocerlas y ser su amiga había sido genial.

Aprendí a ser mucho más segura de mi misma y a darme cuenta de que la adrenalina de vez en cuando no era tan mala. Además de que tenerlas a ellas y a Ami junto a mí en este tiempo difícil lejos de mamá y de mi hermano me hacía sentir en familia. Cuando me enfermé y me tuvieron que operar del apéndice ellas estuvieron conmigo siempre, me cuidaron y me ayudaron a recuperarme de la convalecencia (aunque por culpa de Rei y Makoto me hice adicta a jugar "Need for Speed" y demás juegos de carreras de autos en X-BOX) y sabía que para cualquier cosa ellas estaban allí para mí y yo para ellas. Así es como luego de año y medio de trabajar en el Museo Nacional de Tokio, a tres días de mi cumpleaños número 26, podía decir que tenía un trabajo bueno, una jefa terrible, una vida semi aceptable de soltera aburrida, una familia que amaba aunque no veía mucho y las tres mejores amigas que el mundo puede pedir. ¿Me faltaba algo más?...Si…pero no me gustaba pensar en eso…

-… y eso es todo Aino, así que ni siquiera piense que se quedará el fin de semana en casa, la quiero ver aquí el Sábado y el Domingo a las diez de la mañana, trabajaremos medio día o si se necesita, el día completo.

-¿Medio día?...pero Yamada san… -justo cuando iba a decirle "El Domingo es mi cumpleaños" se me adelantó con su autoritaria voz.

-Pero nada Aino, tenemos encima la exposición de vestimentas tradicionales del periodo Edo y no podemos darnos el lujo de dejar a medias la organización, quiero que me presente el informe del coctel posterior que se dará a los secretarios de turismo de las prefecturas vecinas y además no he visto el balance de gastos de la pasada junta de… -Chikane Yamada siguió hablando mientras yo, como hacía siempre, me quedaba callada y no argumentaba nada, limitándome a dar un largo suspiro y dando por hecho que acabaría haciendo lo que demandaba mi horripilante jefa que continuó haciéndome encargos cinco minutos más y luego me dejó salir al fin para regresar a mi escritorio donde seguí trabajando.

¡Valiente Tigre que era! Seguro que Rei me regañaría por no defender mi derecho a faltar a trabajar el día de mi cumpleaños que además de todo era domingo. Makoto me propondría alguna solución fácil y casi asesina para hacer alguna trampa y faltar ese día. -Claro que jamás las tomaba en cuenta. -y Ami me diría que si no cuido más mi salud y me sigo estresando con tanto trabajo acabaré en el hospital.

Tanto las conocía que sabía exactamente qué me diría cada una, además hacía días que venían planeando qué hacer en mi cumpleaños y se les ocurría cada cosa extraña que yo tomaba a broma aunque conociendo a Rei y Mako quizá no era tan broma… Ami las calmó diciendo que me llevarían a comer a un delicioso restaurante italiano y después a un concierto de música clásica de la filarmónica de Tokio lo cual comparado con un hombre desnudo saliendo de un pastel o un juego extremo de Paint Ball -ideas de Mako y Rei respectivamente -me pareció lo más sensato.

De hecho no tenía muchos ánimos de festejo este año. Mamá me había hablado por teléfono desde Kobe y me dijo que tenía infección de garganta y no creía poder viajar a Tokio, mi hermano tampoco podría visitarme porque tenía una salida de trabajo a Hong-Kong y ambos quedaron en que festejaríamos "otro día como corresponde". Yo en mi papel de temeroso gatito les dije a ambos que no importaba, que entendía y que no se preocuparan -pero me sentí fatal en verdad- así que estaba mentalmente preparada para un cumpleaños terrible. Yo no pedía mucho, era una chica común y corriente que se contentaba con tener una linda fiesta sorpresa.

Si se lo decía a Rei y a Mako seguro se reirían como media hora por mi simpleza, pero era la verdad. Quería llegar a mi apartamento y que al encender la luz todos gritaran "Sorpresa", que hubiera globos, una tarta con velas, gorros y confeti. Eso quería, a mi familia, a mis amigos y una normal común y corriente fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa donde al soplar las velas pudiera pedir como deseo tener un novio lindo, guapo, detallista y tierno que me hiciera feliz…

Pero claro, todo esto eran meditaciones mías, unas que jamás compartiría con nadie, incluso con Ami me daba algo de vergüenza decirlo, a pesar de que era con la que tenía más confianza.

-¿Minako? ¿Podemos pasar? -escucho la voz justo de la tortuga llamando a la oficina. Tras ella vienen Rei y Mako discutiendo con sus nada discretas voces. -veníamos por ti para ir a casa juntas.

-Claro pasen… todavía no termino el trabajo pero si quieren, esperen en la sala, no tardaré. -respondo yo.

-Tigresa, cariño, hace cuarenta y cinco minutos que terminamos el turno, oficialmente tu contrato de trabajo dice "hasta las siete de la tarde" -reclama Makoto.

-Deberías demandar a la bruja de tu jefa por obligarte a laborar en horas fuera de lo establecido en tu contrato. -la apoya Rei sentándose ambas en el sillón frente a mi escritorio.

-SHHHH… Rei, calla, que una puerta de madera no es suficiente para encubrir tu discreta voz y te puede oír. -la detiene Ami.

-¿Y crees que me importa? Por mí que me escuche y se entere de una vez que creo que es una …-pero la frase que adivino es cortada por Makoto que le tapa la boca justo en el momento que la puerta se abre y aparece en el recibidor la mismísima Chikane Yamada quien con sus ojos rojos terribles nos mira a todas y luego camina hacia mi escritorio en medio de una tos de Rei que casi se atraganta. Yo la miro llegar y me asusto mucho, seguro va a reñirme porque las chicas están allí.

-Aino, váyase a su casa. -me dice y me quedo con cara de tonta…seguro la tengo… ¿escuché bien? -No ponga esa cara y váyase a su casa. Hoy me iré temprano y el trabajo queda pendiente, pero quiero verla mañana a las diez y que me mande el documento con la propuesta de decorados para el coctel y el presupuesto a mi Blackberry a la hora que lo termine sea la hora que sea ¿Entendido?

-Entendido, Yamada san… como ordene… -Finalizo yo. Ella camina hacia la salida y se aleja cerrando la puerta con su típico portazo. Unos segundos tardamos todas en reaccionar hasta que Rei le da un golpe a Makoto en el hombro.

-¡OUCHH!... ¿Pero qué mierda te pasa? ¿Por qué me pegas? -se queja mi alta amiga.

-¡Porque casi me matas de asfixia!

-¿Asfixia?... ¡Casi le dices a Yamada malnacida bruja llena de cirugías!

-¿Y qué? Si lo es… y muchas cosas más.

-¡Sí, claro idiota, pero si se lo dices te corre y sabes que no queremos eso!-responde Makoto.

-No lo creo. Yamada dejándome ir a casa... ¿El mundo gira al revés o qué pasa?-pregunto yo. Ami sonríe.

-Lo que pasa es que la honorable Chikane Yamada dará una recepción a la que asistirá la crema y nata de la sociedad científica japonesa en su mansión, y claro, ella debe llegar temprano para preparase y estar despampanante. -responde Ami.

-Dos cosas, Ami chan… ¿Cómo sabes eso y por qué yo que soy su secretaria no lo sabía?-le pregunto a mi amiga.

-Tu jefa no te lo dijo porque es algo de orden estrictamente personal, y yo lo sé porque nosotras contamos con un informante privilegiado de la vida personal de Chikane Yamada, el mismísimo Nataku Yamada, el guapo hermano menor de nuestra jefa y flamante novio clandestino del Fénix. -me responde la duda. Yo miro a Rei que cruzada de brazos soporta mal las risas de Makoto mientras muerde su labio inferior como lo hacía siempre que algo andaba mal.

-¿Es verdad, Rei chan?-pregunto yo. Ella solo refunfuña sin responder.

-Si es verdad. Nataku va a ir a esa dichosa reunión que no tiene nada de científica, es una cena anual que organizan los Yamada y que no tiene otro objetivo que el de buscarle novia al príncipe heredero, léase Nataku. -asegura Makoto. -su hermana al parecer invita cada año a esa reunión a mujeres guapas y solteras dentro de sus estándares y con un alto "pedigrí" dentro del mundillo de la Cultura Japonesa. Hijas de ministros, arqueólogos, escritores y editores de revistas de historia entre las que pretende su hermano elija novia oficial.

Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, la molestia de Rei, que mi jefa se vaya temprano y no me haya avisado la razón y que Ami esté enterada de todo.

-Que obsesión de Yamada por casar a Nataku. Si supiera que él está coladito hasta los huesos por su jefa del ala de armamento medieval-explico yo por aliviar la tensión.

-Si lo supiera seguro te manda matar. Creo que es de las que contratan pistoleros para que te acribillen en la calle-opina Makoto.

-¡Que graciosas! Justo cuando más necesito de su apoyo es que les da por reírse de mi ridícula e incómoda situación. ¿Es que no se dan cuenta? ¡Mi novio… Mi Nataku… va a estar en esa fiesta rodeado de mujeres interesadas en él y yo no estaré allí para cuidar lo que es mío! -estalla Rei.

-Fénix, cariño, tu no quisiste que Nataku le hablara a su hermana de su relación contigo aunque él te lo pidió, y además, él te quiere y debes confiar en él. No podrá mirar a nadie más porque todas le parecerán poca cosa comparadas con su hermosa diosa de fuego, eso te lo apuesto.-la calma un poco Ami.

-Yo creo igual que la tortuga, Rei chan, tranquila. No debes pelear con Nataku por algo así, es un chico que vale oro, nada que ver con la bruja de su hermana, y si yo tuviera un novio así de lindo lo cuidaría mucho. Solo se comprensiva y no hagas locuras. -sermoneo yo.

-Vale, lo de comprensiva pasa, lo de las locuras… no respondo mucho. Anda Tigresa, recoge tus cosas y vamos a mi casa. Tengo ganas de charlar y cenar, de paso por el centro llegamos a comprar una pizza y tenemos una noche de amigas que buena falta me hace. -propone Rei.

-¿Pasamos por pizza? ¿Y en qué pasamos? -inquiero yo que sé que todas dependemos del transporte público.

-El sexy hermano de tu jefa le dejó al Fénix las llaves del McLaren. -presume Makoto mostrándome el llavero. -si quieres mi opinión, es para lavar su conciencia.

-¡Cállate! -le espeta Rei molesta arrebatándole las llaves.

-¡WOW! ¿Tienes el auto de Nataku? -cuestiono asombrada.

-Si lo tengo, al menos por esta noche. Así que… ¿Noche de amigas? -cuestiona Rei girando en sus dedos el llavero de su novio.

-No sé… yo trabajo mañana temprano, como oyeron perfectamente…

-Únete al club, mañana debo venir supervisar el traslado de materiales a la bodega por orden expresa de quién crees-responde Rei y yo adivino que su cuñada extraoficial la hará trabajar igual que a mi mañana.

-Solo por favor que no se nos pasen las copas. -pido encarecidamente, aunque casi me río de lo ridículo de mi petición. ¡Conociéndolas!

-No te preocupes, Mina querida, que yo me encargo de que todo acabe en orden. Solo ven a relájate porque también tengo algo que contar y no es muy agradable hacerlo aquí. En serio, necesito con urgencia reunión. -asegura Ami tomándome del brazo y salimos de la oficina caminando por los pasillos hasta salir, despidiéndonos del vigilante, hasta el estacionamiento del público, donde estaba estacionado el auto deportivo rojo al que Rei le quita la alarma.

Todas entramos en el auto y mi amiga lo conduce -demasiado alocadamente para mi gusto- hasta una pizzería del centro donde ordenamos una pizza y compramos algunas cervezas para después ir directo al apartamento de Rei.

Todo comienza normalmente. Cenamos y bromeamos, nos contamos las novedades que no son de trabajo. Ami comienza diciendo que el joven italiano que conoció en el museo y con el que tenía una cita el sábado regresó a su país sin despedirse más que con un lacónico mail de muy mal gusto y sin darle la cara; Lo cual era una pena porque era lindo… pero al parecer no iba en serio, aunque ella estaba muy ilusionada.

Aprovecho el momento de confidencias para decirles a las chicas que trabajaré el día de mi cumpleaños y que se olviden de los planes anteriores, provocando una nueva ola de insultos a mi jefa a los que me uno felizmente (seguro se me están subiendo las cervezas con rapidez y eso que solo llevo dos) el problema real es cuando Rei saca una botella de vodka del armario y comenzamos a beber en serio. Makoto quiere una ronda del juego del "Yin y el Yang" en el que debemos decir una verdad o beber -aunque siempre acabamos bebiendo, de igual manera- usando las dos partes de un colgante de mi amiga en un vaso.

Luego de la primera copa realmente todo me da vueltas. Escucho como en sueños a Makoto quejarse de la "BITCH" de Reika Nishimura, la jefa del área de restauración, porque según ella la tipa le coquetea descaradamente a su novio y usa cualquier pretexto para pasar tiempo a solas con él fuera de trabajo. Cierto que eso ya todas lo sabíamos pero no teníamos idea de la reciente pelea de Mako con su novio por un viaje a un museo regional de Tsukuba que harían el fin de semana Reika y Motoki.

-Y para decir esto no necesito jugar al Yin y al Yang… ¡Odio a la maldita ramera de Nishimura! -escupe mi alta amiga tomando la botella de vodka y bebiendo directo de ella.

-Mako, Mako, calma… no es para que te pongas así. -se la quita Ami que no sé de donde se mantiene sobria. -Bueno, no tan sobria, pero al menos mejor parada.

-Tortuga, vamos, déjala. Hace falta ahogar los sentidos para no pensar en los malditos hombres que nos hacen sufrir y coquetean con estúpidas como si fuesen libres. -se queja Rei. -Yo te apoyo, Gemela Malvada… ¿Te parece si nos robamos la katana de Tokugawa Ieyazu de la galería y con ella le rebanamos el cuello a Nishimura y a Yamada?-propone Rei.

-Vaya que son bromistas las dos… -aseguro yo riendo.

-¿Broma?... no lo dije en broma… es verdad… -me responde Rei con una seriedad que me espanta.

-¡Malditos mortales! creen que pueden hacer de su vida lo que quieran sin rendirle pleitesía a las diosas como nosotras. -sigue Makoto bebiendo otro trago.

-¡Bien dicho! -apoya Rei, luego se levanta y camina hacia la puerta. Ami y yo nos miramos preocupadas.

-¿Fénix? ¿Qué vas a hacer? -cuestiona mi amiga.

-Bajar a aparcar bien el maldito McLaren… porque desde aquí se ve mal aparcado… ya vengo… -sale dando un portazo. Tanto Ami como yo saltamos como resorte tras Rei y corremos por las escaleras llamándola y tratando de disuadirla. Lo cual claro que no logramos, aunque no está del todo ebria si está algo envalentonada por el alcohol y se le ha metido entre ceja y ceja la idea de que el auto está mal aparcado -lo cual es falso- así que a pesar de nuestros ruegos y forcejeos no podemos evitar que ella se suba y lo encienda.

-¡Hay que detenerla antes de que sea tarde y arranque el auto para presentarse en la fiesta de los Yamada! -opina Ami.

-¿Crees que sería capaz? -cuestiono yo, pero al oír el motor del auto no me queda duda, así que sigo a Ami y ambas entramos en el carro. Ami adelante y yo atrás. Makoto que también ha bajado y lleva en su mano la botella de vodka se sube atrás conmigo insultado a su novio y a Reika y se arma el jaleo horrible. Ami y yo tratamos de detener a Rei pero esta no cede. Hunde el acelerador y el carro da un jalón horrible. Ami trata de quitarle las llaves y comienza una pelea extraña mientras el auto sigue dando jalones y jalones cuando Rei intenta acelerar. Esto no me gusta nada, no sé cómo diablos me dejé arrastrar en esta vorágine de locura y no tengo idea de cómo va a acabar este problema…pensaba que no podía ser peor cuando el sonido terrible e inequívoco de haber chocado con algo metálico interrumpe la gritería que teníamos dentro del auto de Nataku.

Todas nos quedamos calladas al sentir el choque y más petrificadas al darnos cuenta de que chocamos contra una boca de incendios de la calle y que de este escapa un chorro de agua que moja el auto como fuente.

-¡Mierda!-no puedo evitar decir yo imaginando las horribles consecuencias de aquello. Iba a decir algo más cuando la sirena de la policía resuena en mis oídos. Este sonido parece cortar de golpe la borrachera que se estaban poniendo Rei y Makoto porque nos miramos todas totalmente aterradas de las consecuencias que adivinamos y yo solo puedo pensar en que mañana sábado tengo que llegar a la oficina a las diez de la mañana, lo cual parecía un imposible cada vez más lejano…

Definitivamente ese no era mi día. Debí haberme levantado con el pié izquierdo, pasado debajo de una escalera y haberme cruzado con un gato negro, todo junto, porque de otra manera no podía explicarme como estaba esta noche a la una de la madrugada en una horrible estación de policía en algún lugar de Tokio, mojada, muerta de frío, sentada en una horrible cama con una cobija maloliente y escuchando el alboroto que estaban haciendo Rei y Makoto subidas en los barrotes de la celda y cantando bastante desafinadas "ITS MY LIFE" mientras hacían señas obscenas a las cámaras que nos vigilaban.

A mí en lo personal aquello me parecía un mal sueño, me pellizcaba varias veces el brazo tratando de despertar, porque no lograba entender por qué yo, Minako Aino, una chica normal, común y corriente, que solo quería tener un lindo cumpleaños y ser feliz, estaba en…¡La cárcel!...

Me dolía la cabeza, tenía un frío terrible, puesto que tengo el termostato de un lagarto, siempre me afecta mucho más el frio que el calor, tanto que estaba castañeando los dientes por efecto de la mojada y ahora lo helado de la celda de la prisión, además temblaba como una gelatina, mucho más que por el frio, porque me angustiaba mucho el hecho innegable de que seguramente me iban a despedir cuando mañana a las diez Chikane Yamada llegara y se diera cuenta de que su secretaria no solo no había llegado ni le había enviado el documento sino que estaba…¡En prisión!

En ese momento la puerta de la celda se abrió y apareció Ami llevada del brazo por un agente gordo que la dejó allí y la encerró. Mis alocadas amigas se callaron y se acercaron a ella.

-¿Y? ¿Pudiste hacer la llamada? -cuestiono yo ansiosa.

-Sí, solo una, pero nos lo permitieron.

-¿Y a quién llamaste? -pregunta Makoto.

-A Nataku, obviamente. -confiesa ella.

-¡Ami! ¡Pero ¿Cómo pudiste! ¿¡Por qué a él justamente!-estalla Rei furiosa.

-Porque no conocemos a nadie más en Tokio que nos ayude. Makoto está peleada con Motoki y aunque no lo estuviera sabemos que su novio no nos sacaría de aquí. Mina y yo no tenemos a nadie y Nataku por otro lado, además de que es su auto el que chocaste, tiene dinero para prestarnos y pagar la multa. Se lo podemos pagar después, lo importante es salir de aquí. -explica Ami. Sus palabras son tan sensatas que tienen el don de dejar calladas a Rei y a Makoto. Ami se sienta en la horrible cama a mi lado y me toma de la mano. -no te preocupes, vamos a salir de esta y vas a llegar mañana a tu trabajo.

-Lo siento de verdad, Tigresa, fue todo mi culpa, mi maldito carácter que no se deja dominar-se excusa Rei.

-No hay problema, de verdad, Rei… tranquila. -la calmo yo con una sonrisa forzada aunque de verdad sí creo que ella tuvo mucha culpa.

-¿Qué aventura no?... jamás había estado en prisión-habla Makoto sentándose en el suelo, Rei se sienta a su lado mirándola con ironía.

-¿A no? ¿Y qué hay de…?

-Espera, nunca había estado en prisión "EN TOKIO"-aclara mi alta amiga, y todas acabamos riendo.

-¿No tienen hambre y frío? Hay que pedir comida. -propone Rei y se para frente a la cámara. -¡Hey! ¡Quien sea que esté tras esta cámara! ¡Tenemos hambre y frío! ¡Queremos mantas limpias, café caliente y algo comestible ahora mismo!

-¡Escucharon nuestras demandas, simples mortales! ¡Más les vale que nos traigan lo que pedimos porque conocemos nuestros derechos y podemos demandarlos por trato inhumano! -la apoya Makoto gritando. Ami y yo nos reímos como único recurso ante esas palabras.

-¡Si no nos traen lo que solicitamos, vamos a cantar hasta que salga el sol y vaya que tenemos buenas voces! -amenaza Rei con el puño a la cámara.

-La verdad, dudo mucho que les vayan a hacer caso así, chicas. -les dice Ami, pero ese instante escuchamos el sonido de los candados de la celda y una airada y molesta voz masculina que se acerca y las hace alejarse de los barrotes asustadas. Ami y yo nos levantamos al verlo.

-¡Quieren dejar de hacer tanto alboroto! ¡Jamás habíamos tenido en este lugar detenidas más molestas que Ustedes! ¡Si no se callan nos obligarán a…! -pero la voz del policía que habían mandado a callarnos muere en su garganta cuando se planta delante de la celda y nos mira con sus ojos verdes, curiosamente, es a mí a quien miran y es en mí en que se clavan.

No sé qué estaba pasando conmigo, pero de pronto, bajo la mirada esmeralda de aquel rubio y alto joven me siento petrificada. El frío inicial que sentía por tener la ropa mojada es sustituido por un calor que sale de mi pecho y recorre todo mi cuerpo. Debo estar sonrojada… pero es que esos ojos verdes me hacían perderme en ellos como en un abismo y poco a poco desaparecía la prisión, mis amigas y hasta el mundo entero para quedar solo él y yo… de repente me doy cuenta de que estoy mirándolo de una forma demasiado extraña e impertinente, quiero decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente mueren en mi boca, alcanzo a escuchar lejanamente como Rei y Makoto sujetas de los barrotes le reclaman al guapo policía. -Un momento… ¿guapo policía? -y este termina por irse tan de prisa como llegó.

Cuando se va yo regreso del lejano mundo donde estaba a mi realidad, y veo a Ami que me mira sonriendo de lado.

-¡COBARDE! ¡REGRESE AQUÍ! ¡EXIGIMOS NUESTROS DERECHOS! -sigue gritando Makoto.

-¡Si no nos traen lo que exigimos quemaremos esta estación de policía y hablo en serio!. -amenaza de nuevo Rei. Yo que me siento atontada por los ojos verdes del policía que me han dejado encandilada, como ciervo ante los faros de un auto en la carretera, necesito sentarme para no caer porque siento las piernas débiles. Ami se sienta a mi lado.

-Apuesto a que el policía regresa, pero no por los gritos y reclamos de las chicas. -comenta en un tono muy raro, pero antes de que pueda preguntarle algo más la puerta de la celda se abre y aparece el mismo policía de hace un momento que lleva en sus brazos unas mantas y una caja con donas.

-Señoritas, lamento de verdad el trato que hasta ahora se les había dado, una disculpa, permítanme enmendar nuestra falta de cortesía un poco, aquí tienen mantas secas y algo de comer. En cuanto consiga los cafés calientes se los traeré… -habla el joven rubio con una voz varonil que me cautiva. Sé que nos lo dice a todas, pero pareciera que solo se dirige a mí, por la forma como me mira y el tono de su voz.

-¡Vaya! Ya era hora, más les vale que el café sea bueno, porque no queremos solo donas-reclama Rei jalando la caja de donas que ataca junto con Makoto. El policía camina hacia la cama donde estamos Ami y yo y nos alarga las mantas.

-Gracias, oficial es usted muy amable, de verdad agradecemos sus atenciones.-es mi amiga la única que puede articular palabra.

-No agradezca, es nuestro deber, las celdas suelen ser frías. -responde el guapo policía y yo siento la garganta seca y cerrada, incapaz de articular palabra, así que opto por mi táctica conocida de pasar inadvertida bajando la vista para evitar mirarlo.

-¿Podemos saber el nombre de nuestro amable benefactor? -cuestiona Ami.

-Kaitou Ace. -responde él. Escuchar su nombre tiene casi magia sobre mi porque me obliga a mirarlo; de nuevo se encuentran nuestros ojos y me sonrojo, curiosamente ahora el sonrojo es compartido, porque el rubio tiene un encantador tono de rojo en sus mejillas. -¿Y Ustedes?

-Mizuno Ami, y mi amiga se llama Minako, Aino Minako. -me presenta Ami.

-Lindo nombre…Minako…-murmura el policía sonriéndome de una forma que lo hace parecer aún más guapo de lo que era y alarga la manta hacia mí que torpemente la tomo. Al tomarla nuestros dedos de rozan levemente y la descarga de electricidad que recorre mi cuerpo al sentir su piel cálida es asombrosa.

-Arigatou… Kaitou Ace… -respondo yo con un hilo de voz.

-De nada… Aino Minako. -me responde él.

-Todos encantados de conocernos. -habla Ami, quien me doy cuenta de que nos mira divertida. El joven policía tose un poco recuperando la compostura, pues nos hemos quedado como suspendidos, mirándonos.

-Iré a ver cómo va su asunto, no se preocupen, en cuanto paguen la multa saldrán libres. Con permiso-se aleja el joven y yo lo miro irse como boba…

-¡Mi café sin azúcar por favor! -le grita Rei al verlo irse como si fuera el mesero de un restaurante y no un policía.

-Ej ua pea que eje polijia jea tan juapo y yo tenja novio, y un novio ijiota. -habla con la boca llena de donas Makoto, sin que se le entienda la mitad. Al menos entendí "novio idiota".

-¡Hey! ¡No te las acabes! Tienes apetito de dragón. -le jala Rei la caja mientras las dos inician un pequeño y divertido forcejeo por la comida.

-Interesantes las atenciones del oficial Kaitou para nosotras… ¿No es así Minako? -reflexiona Ami mirándome con esa misma sonrisa inquisitiva en la cara que me deja claro que se había dado cuenta del pequeño coloquio entre el policía guapo y yo, solo me queda toser y ponerme más roja que un tomate. -¿Y? ¿Qué fue eso que vi entre tú y Kaitou Ace?. -me cuestiona la tortuga. En momentos como este odiaba que fuera tan perceptiva.

-No…no sé a qué te refieres con eso Ami chan…-evado yo. ¿Lo ven? Por algo digo que tengo más de tortuga que de tigre, ya me he metido otra vez al caparazón, y eso que no es mío-¿De verdad me crees capaz de pensar en cosas tan superficiales como esas en la situación horrible en la que estamos? Lo único que quiero es salir de aquí, ir a casa, darme un baño, dormir un poco y estar a tiempo en el trabajo mañana si es que deseo conservar la cabeza sobre los hombros.

-Señoritas, lamento no traer los cafés pero afuera está un joven de apellido Yamada que ha pagado sus fianzas y está encargándose del papeleo para que salgan-nos saca de nuestro pequeño altercado la misma voz del policía guapo que nos conduce amablemente afuera de los separos de detenidos hasta salir a la estación de policía donde podemos ver al novio de Rei, el mismísimo Nataku Yamada, vestido con frac y parado junto a un escritorio discutiendo con otro policía. Al momento los ojos dorados de Nataku nos miran a las tres y se clavan en Rei. A mí me da la impresión de que está sumamente preocupado, pero mi amiga le voltea la cara aun molesta.

-Esperen aquí, en cuanto esté listo el papeleo les avisaremos. -nos deja el guapo policía mirándome en especial a mí y sonriendo.

-Veamos… ¿Acaso son feromonas lo que huelo en el ambiente?... ¡Tigresa te gusta el policía!-exclama Makoto haciéndome subir miles de colores al rostro.

-¡Makoto, por favor!. -le reclamo yo. -no es momento de pensar en eso cuando está por decidirse nuestro futuro legal.

-Presiento, querida tigresa, que a ti no te importaría mucho quedarte tras las rejas o tener un careo con el policía guapo. -me pasa Makoto un brazo por los hombros en un tono tan travieso que hace reír a Ami y me saca el sonrojo número 700 desde que he conocido a Kaitou Ace hasta ahora. -no te sonrojes, verás que todo va bien, ahora mismo le pregunto si es casado, si tiene novia, si es gay o si tienes una posibilidad con él. Espera…

-¡NO! ¡MAKOTO, POR EL GRAN KAMI! ¡NO!. -le grito desesperada al darme cuenta de que es muy capaz de hacer lo que está diciendo, porque la conozco y sé que lo hará, por algo le tengo miedo, se me caería la cara de la vergüenza si hace eso. Comenzamos un discreto forcejeo hasta que Nataku se acerca a nosotras.

-Chicas… que tal… lamento encontrarlas así. ¿Están bien? ¿Ninguna está herida?. -cuestiona interesado el novio de Rei.

-Todas bien, Nataku, muchas gracias por venir a sacarnos de aquí. Prometo que te pagaremos la fianza. -habla mesurada Ami.

-No importa, Ami chan, lo importante es que todas estén bien. Podemos irnos a casa. Venga, las llevo. Al auto no le pasó nada grave, solo un faro roto y algunos tallones. -explica él. Al fin otro policía. -que agradezco no sea Kaitou. -abre la puerta y nos permite salir. Afuera una mujer policía nos entrega nuestras pertenencias, que son pocas.

-Nataku… ¿Viniste de la fiesta?. -pregunto yo reparando en la forma en que viene vestido.

-Estaba en la fiesta cuando recibí la llamada de Ami. De verdad fue providencial que me hablara porque de otra forma jamás me habría podido escabullir, que era lo que más deseaba… vamos, las llevo en el auto. -invita Nataku tomando del brazo a Rei.

-¡Gracias pero yo prefiero caminar!-le espeta furiosa mi amiga de cabello negro zafándose de su contacto.

-Rei, por favor, ¿A las dos de la madrugada? -cuestiona Nataku.

-¿Te importa de verdad lo que me pase? -inquiere ella caminando hacia afuera de la estación de policía. -¡En verdad no lo parece porque de ser así jampas habrías ido a esa estúpida fiesta! -Nataku corre hacia mi amiga y la toma con fuerza de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, ella aunque forcejea acaba por ceder.

-Fénix… ¿De verdad crees que me interesa una maldita fiesta organizada por mi hermana más que tú?... no es así, te amo, tanto que no me importa cuántas veces choques mi auto o cuantas veces deba sacarte de prisión, ni cuantas veces deba gritarle al mundo que te quiero. ¿Entiendes? -y antes de que Rei pueda hablar o decir algo más, la besa allí, en medio de la estación de policía. Todos los policías que como Ami y yo habían guardado silencio ante esta escena aplauden emocionados a la feliz pareja que ahora se besa con intensidad. Ami sonríe y me toma de la mano, ambas salimos de la estación de policía.

-Creo amiga que nos corresponde irnos en taxi.

-¿Y con qué dinero? Yo no traje mi cartera, no tenemos ni un yen-respondo yo-¿Y a todo esto donde está Makoto?

-Ni idea donde se metió, pero es mejor pedir el taxi y que nos lleva a la casa de una de nosotras, allí bajamos, le pagamos y después vemos que hacer con lo demás, porque apuesto a que Rei y Nataku tiene mucho de que… hablar… si puede decírsele así. -asegura mi amiga de cabello azul.

-Curioso que ese par siempre empiecen discutiendo y terminen besándose. Pero aun con eso… -suspiro hondo. -me gustaría tener a alguien como Nataku en mi vida.

-Lo tendrás, querida, cuando sea el momento justo lo tendrás-casi profetiza Ami, y antes de que yo pueda contestar, como si el destino quisiera burlarse de mis palabras, se para frente a nosotros una patrulla de policía conducida por… ¡Kaitou Ace! Y si eso no fuera suficiente para desmayarme, en el lado del copiloto viene nada más y nada menos que ¡MAKOTO!.

-Buenas noches señoritas… ¿Necesitan transporte?-pregunta descaradamente mi alta amiga guiñándonos un ojo. ¡Gran Kami! ¿Cómo es que en diez minutos que la dejamos de ver haya conseguido esto? De verdad creo que es "La Reina Dragón" como la llamamos.

-Kaitou san… ¿de verdad va a llevarnos? -inquiere Ami. El policía guapo sonríe.

-No es llevarlas a casa, Mizuno san, es solo que inicia mi turno de patrullaje y Kino san me ha dicho que es muy cerca de la casa de Aino san, así que, hay que provechar. Vamos. Suban. -propone él, yo aun sin decir palabra dejo que Ami me jale y entramos las dos en los asientos de atrás. La patrulla arranca por las ahora desiertas calles de Tokio con nosotros arriba.

-¿De verdad no tendrá problemas por esto, Kaitou san? -inquiere Ami. Una carcajada de Makoto es la respuesta.

-Ami, no le digas "Kaitou san", dile Ace, le gusta más. Además ya somos amigos. ¿Verdad Ace? -le da Makoto un pequeño golpe con el puño cerrado en el hombro y él ríe de buena gana, ¡Por todos los kamis! no sé cómo mi amiga tiene tanto valor para ser así con los hombres, y para lograr todo lo que desea, si yo tuviera una décima de sus agallas…

-Claro que lo somos, es decir, si a ustedes no les importa. -responde él.

-Por mi encantada, Ace kun, de verdad te debemos mucho esta noche, no sé cómo habríamos llegado a casa si no nos traes, más a estas horas de la noche-asegura Ami.

-Me alegra que me consideren su amigo, solo que creo que a Aino san no le agrada mucho la idea-habla él, yo levanto los ojos que tenía hasta ese momento fijos en mis pies y miro por el retrovisor de la patrulla, de nuevo esos ojos verdes que parecen entrar tan dentro de mi alma y mirarme tal como soy, penetrantes y hermosos, se reflejan en el espejo.

-No… no es eso… solo que yo… es que yo… -estrujo sin piedad mis manos una contra otra tratando de encontrar las palabras pero estas no salen de mis labios, se atoran en mi garganta de forma desesperante.

-Disculpe a Mina, es solo que como entenderá esta no ha sido precisamente una buena noche para nosotros, además mañana tiene que presentarse a trabajar y yo creo que el frío y el susto están afectando algo su garganta. -me salva Ami.

-Ya veo. Deseo sinceramente que no se enferme… Aino san… -contesta él. Yo le sonrío por el espejo y él me devuelve la sonrisa.

-¡Alto! Llegamos, te estabas pasando de la dirección, Ace kun, seguramente por ir distraído mirando cosas más interesantes-se burla un poco Makoto logrando un nuevo sonrojo mío y de él. Por fortuna se detiene y aparca la patrulla frente a mi edificio, y bajamos del auto de policía.

-Domo Arigatou por la ayuda y por traernos, Ace kun, esperamos no sea la última vez que nos veamos-se despide Ami.

-También lo espero. Makoto san me pidió mi teléfono, lo que sea que se les ofrezca y pueda ayudar, no duden en llamarme. Además les debo unos buenos cafés-propone él sonriéndonos a todas.

-Los cuales esperamos cobrarte pronto, querido, así que…este es el número personal de Mina. Siento no haberte escrito el mío y el de Ami, pero una corazonada mía me dice que este es el que te interesa-asegura Makoto poniendo un pequeño papel en el bolso del pecho de Ace.

-Entonces el agradecido soy yo. Oyazumi Nasai chicas… Oyazumi Nasai, Minako… -pronuncia finalmente mi nombre alargándome la mano. Si seré tonta, otra vez paralizada. Miro en torno y descubro que Ami y Mako se han alejado estratégicamente hacia la entrada de mi edificio dejándome sola con el guapo policía. Al fin reacciono y estrecho su mano.

-Oyazumi Nasai… Ace kun… -le contesto yo, de nuevo nos quedamos mirándonos un largo rato, sintiendo el calor de nuestras manos unidas, y sin decir nada. Al fin él suspira y retira su mano de la mía.

-Espero que no te moleste si te llamo alguno de estos días-propone y yo de nuevo en shock… ¿De verdad este guapo chico policía estaba interesado en mí?.

-Cla… claro que no… cuando gustes… Ace kun… ahora… creo que es hora de irme… mañana trabajo y…

-Si… solo espero a que entres, no me gustaría que algo malo te pasara mientras llegas a tu edificio-caballeroso él, yo sonrío y encogiéndome de hombros camino los pocos pasos que nos separan de la puerta. Él camina conmigo. Al fin me detengo en la entrada.

-Bien… llegamos… ahora si Sayounara. -me inclino.

-Sayounara… -me responde. Yo no entro rápido, me quedo mirándolo, y él mirándome a mi camina de espaldas hacia su patrulla, como si ninguno de los días tuviera muchas ganas de que esta despedida fuera real. Suelto una leve risa cuando él choca con el auto, casi sin darse cuenta, y sube diciéndome adiós con su mano, a lo que yo respondo. Cuando el auto de policía se ha ido, suspiro y presiono el botón del ascensor en el que entro, curiosamente en lugar de mis mil preocupaciones de antes, solo pienso en lo curioso que fue todo, y en como conocí a Kaitou Ace. Cuando llego a mi piso y subo me encuentro a Ami y Makoto mirando por el ventanal hacia abajo. Lógico, estaban espiando.

-¡Hey, tortuga, dragón! -las llamo yo y ellas miran hacia atrás. -¿Puedo saber que miran tan interesadas?

-Nada. Y ese es el problema, tigresa… ¿Cómo dejaste ir a semejante espécimen? -me reclama Makoto. Otro sonrojo mío cuando saco las llaves y abro la puerta de mi habitación junto con mis amigas.

-Mako, por favor, respeta la forma de Mina de llevar las cosas con Ace. Si fuerzas la situación en lugar de ayudar vas a perjudicarla. -opina sensata Ami.

-Gracias, tortuga, de verdad Mako, esta noche me has avergonzado terrible ante el agente Kaitou y debería estar molesta contigo. -le digo seriamente mientras enciendo las luces y entro a mi habitación buscando toallas y pijamas.

-Pero no te enojarás porque me quieres mucho y sabes que todo es por tu bien. Créeme que de verdad quiero que tengas un novio lindo y guapo que te aprecie y te haga feliz, tigresa. -responde ella abrazándome de los hombros con tanto cariño que no puedo más que sonreír.

-Gracias por eso, ¡Oh poderosa reina dragón! Pero creo que este gatito prefiere hacer las cosas a su manera. Aún no estoy lista para ser "Tigresa"-respondo, dándole una pijama limpia y llevando otra para Ami, salimos de allí. Afuera mi amiga de cabello azul ya prepara unos cafés en mi cocina.-deja Ami, yo termino, y ve a cambiarte. Espero que no te importe dormir en la cama inflable mientras Mako y yo dormimos en la mía porque definitivo se quedan esta noche, mañana pueden ir a sus casas si desean.

-No hay problema, me las apaño en la cama inflable, menos mal que Rei no vino porque es muy angosta y la última vez que dormimos allí las dos amanecí en el suelo. -asegura ella tomando la pijama que le di y caminando hacia el baño. Makoto se cambia en medio de la sala desnudándose como si nada y poniéndose mi pijama de ranitas y yo termino de preparar la cafetera la cual enciendo buscando luego las tazas y la azucarera.

-Vaya noche… ni idea como iré mañana a trabajar. Espero que Yamada no me despida porque de otra manera no tendré trabajo toda mi vida, con antecedentes penales… -me quejo.

-Anda, no te molestes, tigresa, finalmente valieron la pena los antecedentes penales por conocer al lindo de Ace kun… ¿O no? -insiste Makoto.

-Apoyo a la Reina Dragón con eso-sale Ami ya con la pijama rosa que le presté. -déjame los cafés y vete a cambiar que conociéndote debes estar a punto de hipotermia. Yo termino nuestra magra cena. -me pide ella y yo asiento alejándome a mi habitación donde me quito la fría ropa mojada y me pongo mi pijama de ositos.

Al mirar la ropa mojada, me doy cuenta de que un papel sobresale de la bolsa de mi pantalón, lo tomo y miro la extraña tira de papel con mala caligrafía de la galleta de la fortuna. ¡Curioso que haya sobrevivido la odisea!... y más curioso que las palabras escritas sigan resonando en mi mente. Iba arrugar el papel mojado, pero en lugar de eso lo estiro y lo dejo sobre la televisión poniéndole encima una vela naranja de aroma que tenía allí. Después de todo quizá el consejo del papel no esté tan mal y sea momento de transformarme en la verdadera "Byakko, la tigresa blanca del oeste" como me decían Rei y Mako. Pero eso será otro día porque lo que es este ya me urge tomar algo caliente e ir a la cama. Suspirando salgo de la habitación y miro a Mako sacar del armario la cama inflable y la bomba eléctrica para inflarla mientras Ami pone las tres tazas con café caliente en la mesa de mi sala.

-Vamos a tomar el café y a dormir. Ha sido una larga, larga noche-llama Ami y mientras Makoto deja inflando el colchón las tres tomamos nuestro café, el cual nos cae de lujo luego de tamaña aventura. Nos vamos a dormir después, no sin antes poner mi despertador a las ocho de la mañana. Mako duerme a mi lado, Ami en el colchón inflable, y yo no puedo sacar de mi cabeza un par de ojos verdes y las dichosas palabras del papel que se seca sobre mi televisión:

"_Si logras vencer las barreras de tu timidez, despertará el tigre que habita en ti"_

_**NOTAS FINALES: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Tigres! ¿Qué de verdad creíste que no tendrías regalo? ¡PUES NO! Teníamos guardada la sorpresa, y ahora si nos merecemos un zarpazo porque nadie te dijo nada pero estábamos indagando cosas interesantes cada quien por su lado y esto salió. No te preocupes que esperamos no torturarte mucho y pronto tendrás más de la historia, no decimos cuantos chaps porque ni nosotras lo sabemos pero algo es seguro, vamos a acabarlo…XD…¿Qué se siente estar del otro lado Martis?...no te creas, deseamos que te la pases súper bien este día, que comas tarta, festejes, estés contenta con tus amigos y que sepas que acá tienes a tres amigas locas que te adoran y que esperan en recompensa sacarte una gran sonrisa.**_

_**¡FELICIDADES TIGRESA!**_

_**ATTE: Genbu, Susaku y Seiryu.**_


	2. Chapter 2: PANTHERA TIGRIS

**EL DESPERTAR DEL TIGRE**

**Chap. 2: Phantera Tigris**

"_**El **__**tigre**__** (**_**Panthera tigris****) es una de las cuatro ****especies**** de la ****subfamilia**** de los ****panterinos**** (****familia****Felidae****) pertenecientes al ****género****Panthera****. Se encuentra solamente en el ****continente asiático****; es un ****predador****carnívoro**** y es la ****especie**** de felino más grande del mundo,****[]**** pudiendo alcanzar un tamaño comparable al de los felinos fósiles de mayor tamaño…"**

Son las 6:03 AM y no puedo creer estar despierta. Escuché ruido en la cocina y sin siquiera ver a la cama inflable, supe que esos discretos ruidos provenientes de mi cocina, eran hechas por Ami. Un aroma me llega a la nariz, y siento que el estómago se me revuelve de hambre. De un brinco me levanto. Observo el respirar tranquilo de Mako y me alegra el no haberla despertado. Tomo mis pantuflas y… debo ir a la cocina.

Ami se mueve bien en la cocina. Sé que dentro de ese dolorcito que debe tener por lo del italiano ido, es como yo: las cosas que duelan, dolerán, pero hay que seguir, y ella sigue. Sonrío: Si bien es cierto que Ami y yo tenemos muchas, muchísimas cosas en común, somos muy distintas en otras, pero en sentir; en sentir…

-Buenos días, Tortuguis. -Digo yo acercándome.

-Buenos días, Mina. Iba a pasarte la voz en unos minutos para que tomes la ducha y desayunes algo. -Amy voltea lo que parecen panqueques de mi sartén de teflón.- Sólo procura estar lista y yo me encargo luego de Mako y de dejar todo bien ¿Te parece?

-No tienes ni que decirlo. Si fueras otra persona, sabes que no te dejaría quedarte sola en mi casa, es más, ni invitada serías, pero eres tú, bien ganado te lo tienes. -Abrazo a mi amiga, siento que ambas necesitamos de un abrazo y yo siempre he sido muy cariñosa con quienes quiero, a veces "Demasiado" cariñosa -bien, ¡A bañarse se ha dicho!

Tomo la ducha más renovadora de mi vida, y es en esas cuatro paredes de mi cuarto de baño que se me aparecen delante de mí ese par de ojos verdes que anoche me robaron la respiración y parte del control de mi vida como era. Me encantaría, de verdad que sí, poder verle otra vez. No se lo quiero decir a nadie, porque mis amigas harían lo que sea por mí. Y si bien es cierto, Mako y Rei serían las primeras en correr para tratar de hacer que vuelva a verle, Ami podía poner reparos y se arma la grande. A veces ellas tres, en su afán de ayudarme, hacen de las cosas un lío tremendo en el cual soy la menos beneficiada; cierto que lo hacen de buena fe pero, siempre que hay chicos de por medio no paso de ser un tímido gatito y acabo echando todo a perder a pesar de la "ayuda" de mis queridas amigas, y con Ace no quiero eso…Mejor sueño con sus ojos, con su voz y su porte… es lo mejor. Porque no creo que por ahora me arriesgue a convertirme completamente en un tigre. Y sin embargo yo…

No tuve necesidad de ir por mi traje, Ami amablemente me había colgado el traje en el perchero del baño con todo lo necesario para no perder el tiempo. Lo que me sorprende es que mi abstracción haya llegado al límite que ni me di cuenta de que Ami había entrado y arreglado mis pertenencias. ¡Lo que hace un par de ojos verdes en mi persona!

No me tardo y al salir, Ami está en el sillón mirando hacia fuera de la ciudad. No hay necesidad de decir más. Está tan abstraída como yo y prefiero no decir nada. Conociendo como conozco a mi amiga, sé que no tardará mucho en decir lo que le pueda estar dando vueltas en la cabeza. No me siento, bebo el café cargado y como a la velocidad del rayo mis panqueques con miel de Maple.

-Come tranquila, cariño, que te he pedido un taxi con anticipación para que no te estreses buscando transporte.

-Eres un amor, Ami chan. -Le digo con sinceridad.

-Lo sé, y no te preocupes, te lo voy a cobrar. -Y gira su cabeza y me hace ver una de esas sonrisas tan de ella. –dejaré que Mako descanse bien y le daré desayunito rico como el tuyo y ya me encargo de dejarte todo tal cual como ayer y tus llaves, como siempre, detrás de la plaquita de tu número de departamento.

-No te preocupes… Ami, gracias por el desayuno y por hacerte cargo, me voy, prefiero llegar temprano para evitar la ira de Yamada, que seguro debe estar hecha una hiena porque se debe de haber dado cuenta de la huida de Nataku de su propia fiesta "de elige chicas".

-Lo sé, no te distraigo más. Voy a tomar una ducha. Te quiero y no te me estreses, que Yamada no te puede seguir sobreexplotando.

-Ya vemos eso. Por ahora… Nos hablamos.

-Sí, nos hablamos.

Cierro la puerta y me quedo con una sensación en el estómago muy rara. No sé qué es pero me preocupa. ¡Bah! Ya ni qué. Bajo el ascensor y al llegar al primer piso, efectivamente, un taxi estacionado en la puerta del edificio espera a alguien. Me emociono, tengo la bendición de los Kamis el día de hoy, ya que, pese a la nochecita pasada, al menos no tendré una mañana de drama.

El vehículo es, efectivamente, para mí. El chofer no era ni viejo ni joven y su velocidad al manejar era la aceptable. Bajo la ventana del coche y el aire fresco me da en la cara, con lo que termino de despertar. Entra un mensaje de texto a mi celular y al revisarlo, tengo 7 mensajes de texto. Todos de Yamada, preguntando por ciertos datos. ¡Oh gran Kami! Lo que se me venía en cuanto entrara a mi oficina. Pero cierto calorcito surge en mi estómago, pues no puedo creer que esta mujer me haya escrito un mensaje a las 2:46 AM. ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué no duermo? Que ella haya estado en celebración, no significa que el resto tenga que estarlo.

El taxi llega frente a la entrada del museo y de pronto, todo calor y cólera se esfuma como de milagro. Por alguna razón ahora sentía el estómago reducido y temía una llamada de atención que no pueda manejar. Pago el taxi tomo valor, respirando con intensidad y sacando de mi bolso el carnet de identificación. Entrar al museo e ir al encuentro de Yamada es la única opción. Que pase lo que deba pasar.

Tras saludar a los compañeros de trabajo, que los fines de semana son diferentes a los de diario, camino hacia mi oficina pensando en cómo enfrentar a la bruja de jefa que tengo. Debe estar con un espantoso humor esta mañana, porque lo más seguro es que se percatara que su "hermanito" se "escabulló" de casa -Palabras que escuchaba decirle cada cierto tiempo cuando hablaba con alguien muy allegado a su familia, o cuando llamaba la atención a su hermano. -y que nuevamente fue una pérdida de tiempo el hacer esa reunión para que Nataku elija chicas, como si se tratara de una oferta de mercado.

Al entrar a la oficina, el aroma a café recién hecho me da en las narices. Se nota que debe necesitar de éste líquido oscuro para despertarse del todo. Por eso, toco la puerta para que sepa que estoy en la oficina.

-Hasta que llegas, Aino. -Me dice secamente. La miro, esperando que diga algo más. -No olvides de elaborar el documento con la propuesta de decorados para el coctel y el presupuesto. Eso es lo más importante del día hoy y debo firmarlo para que los de contabilidad liberen el dinero. -Asentí simplemente ¿Qué más hacer? -Bueno, Aino, vaya ya a su asiento y póngase a trabajar de una vez, que los minutos pasan y la presentación es en una semana…

Sin más cerré la puerta. Inquieta, sí, pero igual más tranquila, porque las cosas no fueron más grandes de cómo lo imaginé. Ella, con el geniecito que siempre se trae, pues lo más lógico era imaginarme que saltaría de frente mi yugular. No, es una visión espantosa la que acabo de tener… Yamada un vampiro hambriento y bastante sanguinario, violento, tomando mi cuello frágil, blanco, largo, rozando con sus ¿garras? La vena latiente. ¡Stop! Debo dejar de ver muchas películas de vampiros con las chicas…

Lo primero que debía hacer era solicitar entonces presupuestos. Lo bueno es que tenemos a varias empresas que vienen trabajando con el museo en todo lo referente a eventos, así que sólo bastaba llamar y especificar lo que se requiere, reforzarlo con un e-mail y recibir un fax o un correo. Así que manos a la obra.

Pasé cerca de tres horas examinando los prepuestos y viendo cuales serían los mejore. No era fácil, mi jefa quería más que un simple presupuesto. Ella querría ver imágenes de decoración y buffet sólo para estar segura que lo que se pagaba era lo que valía. Así que mientras esperaba unos cuantos correos con fotos que mostrarían con un aproximado de lo que se estaba deseando. Todo eso sería transferido a su correo para que lo recibiera en su Black Berry. Igual, tenía que recibir unas láminas que debían haber llegado hace tres días, y ¡nada! Si Chikane Yamada se enteraba que Ami no tenía en tríptico esa información, que estaban en las láminas, rodaría la cabeza de algunos diagramadores.

Estoy en esto, bastante mortificada, aunque no lo parezca, porque no contestan en el anexo, cuando siento que corren la puerta.

-¡Hola Tigresa!

Rei sonreía y llevaba consigo dos platos dulceros con una porción de torta de chocolate y una de tres leches. ¡Cuando no mi amiga! siempre se aparecía con algo que me endulzaba la vida… y me la alegraba, con todo mi drama personal me había olvidado que yo no era la única que trabajaba ese nefasto fin de semana, sino que también el fénix trabajaba, claro, encargada del ala de armamento medieval no podía parar hasta acabar todos esos kimonos y hakamas…¿Y cómo le habría hecho para llegar a trabajar luego de la nochecita que de seguro tuvo con el escabullido hermano de mi jefa?

-Come rápido, tigresa, que hoy los pasteles están peleados -Rei se tira el cabello para un lado.

-Prefiero gozar cuchara a cuchara. -Escucho de pronto los gritos de mi jefa. -Espero salir pronto, estoy realmente agotada.

-No eres la única, pero si venía para acá, era justamente para arrastrarte al comedor ¡No es justo que no comas nada!

-No tengo cabeza, a decir verdad. Si no termino con esto, mañana que es el peor día estaré hasta el cogote…

-Pero si no almuerzas, no rindes. ¡Ven, vamos! -Rei me jala y yo río. Es cuando escuchamos el grito de:

-¿Qué es todo ese jaleo? ¡Aino! ¡Pare ya esa bulla!-

-Uy, que geniecito se trae ahora. -Susurra Rei. -Ya, vamos a almorzar y te regresas, además, ya no hay mucho que elegir.

-¡Vale! Porque la verdad me ha dado hambre y tengo ganas de ese pollo enrollado que leí en la pizarra.

-Pues apuremos el paso si queremos comer rico. -Mi amiga y yo enlazamos nuestros brazos y caminamos dirigiéndonos hacia la cafetería. No es mala, tiene menús variados y comida japonesa e internacional en su carta. El plato que más me gusta son unos pudines rellenos de Pollo y verduras nacionales que son riquísimas. Lo mismo los consomés de espárragos que son una cosa deliciosa. Y los dulces. Si bien no soy amante de los dulces, algunos de vez en cuando me vienen bien, como la torta helada de gelatina con crema de leche o, si hablamos de algo tradicional, ¡Los moshis! ¡Uy sí! son mis favoritos.

Nos sentamos y pedimos una ensalada ligera, pollo enrollado con puré de patatas y de postre un pastel de tres leches a medias entre las dos. Rei estaba indignada todavía por la famosa fiesta en casa de Yamada y de que Nataku no quisiera darle importancia -según la temperamental de mi amiga. -a lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

-Pero eso es fácil, Rei, solo dile que tus celos están más altos todavía que el monte Fuji…

-¡Ni lo sueñes! Primero me corto la lengua antes que decirle nada al tipo ese. -Rei tenía una mirada bastante molesta. -Si es tan estúpido para no darme el lugar que me corresponde, que se joda.

-Creo que eres injusta con alguien que te insiste e insiste en que debe decirle la verdad a su hermana, así que te recomiendo que respires hondo y no actúes de un modo estúpido o con tu modo YANG de Fénix porque no es lo más dable.

-Yo sé que es lo más dable y que no, tigresa. Más bien, lo que quiero que me digas es algo que me enteré y necesito que me quites la duda. -La mirada de mi amiga cambia por arte de magia, ya que una sonrisa medio malévola aparece en sus ojos. -¿Qué es eso del policía y tú en un patrullero?

Toso, toso y toso. Pierdo el control porque me molesta que lo diga de ese modo. Yo que tan bien me sentía… Sí, me sentía bien justamente porque una nueva luz iluminó mi día, aunque debería decir noche, pero eso es otro tema. Pero que Rei lo saque a colación de ese modo… Me siento privada de un secreto mío. Pero sé que no duraría mucho con Ami y Mako de testigos y lo activo que tienen siempre los celulares.

-Pues nada, nada, lo que pasa es que él se portó bien con nosotras pese a nuestro comportamiento grotesco. Sólo eso… -Reafirmé llevando a mis labios el agua con gas.

-Pero no me dirás que eso no te impresionó ¿O sí? Porque de todas nosotras, tú eres la de la mente romántica, la Meg que siempre sueña con un hogar lindo, con su casa linda, con su esposo lindo…-hace alusión ella al personaje de "Mujercitas" y eso es el colmo, no me gusta que me compare con alguien de una novela.

-¡Rei! Me ofendes, me pintas como si sólo aspirara a eso. -Y de verdad me siento muy ofendida.

-No tigresa, no, no te ofendas, no digo que no tengas otros sueños, pero lo que te hace ser quien eres es ese lado romántico y soñador que tienes. Dejarías de ser tú sin eso.

-Puede ser, pero no lo digas de ese modo. -Justo en ese momento suena el celular de mi amiga. -¿Vas a contestar?

-Es Nataku y no pienso responderle. O sea, por más que hayamos tenido una noche magnifica, no significa que caeré tan rápido, no señor. -Pero cuando dejó de sonar, un mensaje de texto entró a su celular. "This Fire" de Franz Ferdinand, retumbó por el comedor del restaurante. Vi tomar el celular, leerlo y luego, con rapidez, responder.

-No me digas que a Nataku se le ha dado por mensajearte.

-A decir verdad, sí, pero no. Bueno… -El celular volvió a sonar.- ¡Maldición! -¡Dime!... Sí, sí, todo bien… Mira, creo que cuando te las ingenias sabes hacer las cosas… ¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESO! -Mi amiga gesticulaba y su rostro se veía muy molesto. -Bueno, si no lo puedes hacer entonces significa que siempre debes depender de alguien más y eso no es lo correcto. …. ¡No! Yo no puedo hacerlo porque de plano ya tengo definida mi parte, si no la defines tú, nadie lo hará… Sí, claro que me molestó… Ya, ya, ahora hablamos, quieres, que efectivamente, sigo en pie de guerra y ahora estoy comiendo… sí, sí, adiós.

-¿Nataku? -Pregunté inocentemente. No quería que mi amiga se exasperara más de lo que estaba y que luego hiciera algo por lo que se arrepentiría después.

-Algo así. -Rei observa el reloj que lo lleva consigo en una cadena en el cuello, muy de ella. -¡Gran Kami! Es tarde, debemos irnos a nuestras áreas si queremos terminar. Ahora nos vemos. Si sales antes de las siete llámame y nos vamos juntas, pero más de esa hora no te espero.

Y sin siquiera decirme nada más, Rei me deja plantada en el comedor. Y yo con un grillo saltándome en el estómago por su culpa.

-¡Para eso eres mi amiga! -Digo en voz alta.

Rei por su parte, voltea y me muestra la lengua y se va. ¡Vaya, parece que para ella las cosas no están tan bien!

Salgo de ese comedor con los grillos saltando en mi estómago y sin darme cuenta, el rostro de un apuesto hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes se entremezclan en mi mente… Una sonrisa traviesa, una mirada brillante y sincera se va acercando a mi rostro y sus manos, fuertes, toman las mías, que me dicen con esa voz que escuché ayer y me hipnotizó: _"No quieres compartir tu vida conmigo?"… _

Tras escuchar el sonido de mi celular, despierto. ¡Deja de crear castillos en el aire, Minako! No es bueno soñar con algo que no tienes, y menos con alguien a quien ni siquiera crees volverás a ver. Aunque me gustaría, sí, siempre y cuando sean en otras circunstancias, y no metida en una cárcel fría y con mis amigas ebrias haciendo mil escándalos, pero pensándolo bien, si no es por una cosa como esa, quizá jamás lo vuelva a ver.

El celular volvió a sonar. Era Yamada.

_-¡Aino, la necesito ahora en mi despacho!_

-Estaba yendo para allá, Yamada San, acabo de salir del comedor.

-_No le pregunté nada, sólo venga inmediatamente._ -de pronto colgó y me encontré sudando frío y los grillos del estómago ahora se movían pero por razones muy diferentes a las de hace un momento.

Llego a su despacho y la veo caminando como lobo enjaulado. ¿Qué estaría pasando?

-Aino, el museo de Odaibo, no han podido etiquetar las Hakamas que nos darían para le exposición. -dice con una calma preocupante. -¿Sabe lo que eso significa? -Muevo afirmativamente la cabeza. -Esto no puede estar pasando, no… Vaya y hable con el museo de la universidad y dígales que nos manden las dos muestras que le quedan. Explique la situación y que comprendan la petición.

-Ya mismo lo hago, Yamada san.

Salir de ese despacho fue una cosa muy rara. No gritó, no se sulfuró ni me mandó por un tubo. Estaba en el paraíso y no me había dado cuenta de en qué momento pasó.

Hice la llamada correspondiente y los de la universidad solamente atinaron a decirme que era muy pronto para darme una respuesta y que en cuanto tuvieran algo que decirme, llamarían a Yamada. Pero eso se salía de mis manos, y si Yamada empezaba a gritar, no iba a poder aguantar mucho. Pero la pregunta del millón era: ¿Qué era lo que le había puesto así?

El tiempo pasó volando cuando mi jefa pasó delante de mi escritorio. Estaba exultante.

-Aino, tengo una cita con el administrador de ventas de la aerolínea Kozuo. -Con que era eso.-Y tendré el celular apagado, así que usted reciba todas las llamadas hasta la hora de su salida y que no se le pase nada. -Yamada se pasó sus largos dedos por su cabello abundante. -Mañana la quiero aquí a primera hora de la mañana y con todos los datos.

-Yamada San -Empecé dudosa. -Lo que pasa es que mañana. -Pero el teléfono sonó.

-Aino, lo que tenga que decirme, me lo dice mañana, ahora conteste ese teléfono.

Ya no pude, nuevamente, decirle lo de mi cumpleaños. Ahora sí que no había nada que hacer y la culpa era totalmente mía. Y yo con lo que en verdad deseaba poder celebrar mi cumpleaños, por lo menos celebrarlo a lo tranquilo… Pero no, tenía que regresar mañana y ya sin poder decirle a mi jefe que era mi cumpleaños. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si mi familia venía a celebrarlo conmigo? ¿Les hubiera tenido que fallar sólo por mi miedo a decirle a mi jefe que era un día de celebración en mi vida? No sé. Fácil y nunca le decía nada y mi familia se hubiera sentido decepcionada de mí, como era costumbre que hiciera la tímida gatita que era…

En estos momentos quisiera saber que han hecho mis amigas y dónde estaban, miro mi celular, ni un solo mensaje de Mako, ni de la tortuga, lo cual es aún más extraño porque Ami siempre me escribía así sea un _"¿Cómo va tu día?"._ De Rei es evidente que no tendré mensaje, debe seguir ajusticiando a su galán o metida en el trabajo como yo. Parece que esta tarde será larga, si tengo suerte acabaré de arreglar el lío de Odaiba cerca de las siete u ocho de la noche, y después saldría de allí literalmente deshecha directo a mi casa a dormir como tronco hasta mañana…¡Lindo panorama!...¿Dónde era que se habían metido las chicas?...ahora que las necesitaba para que me invitaran a un café o llegaran a casa con algo de cena, parecía que se las había tragado la tierra…¡Pero claro, Minako baka! Si ellas si tienen vidas, no como tú…¡En fin!...a dedicarme a lo mío.

-¿Moshi moshi? ¿Museo regional de Odaiba?...Buenas tardes Tomoisha, si claro, habla Aino san, asistente personal de Yamada san, no pensé que me recordaras, ¿Puedo hablar con el director Mishada san?...¿Está en una junta urgente?...comprendo, llamaré en quince minutos, pero dígale que es urgente. Gracias-¡Maldita sea!...esto no tenía buena pinta.

"_**La mayoría de los tigres tienen un pelaje **__**naranja**__** o leonado, un área intermedia y ventral blanquecina y las rayas varían en tono desde marrón oscuro hasta el negro. La forma y cantidad de las rayas varían según su sexo (si es hembra la cantidad de rayas es menor), aunque la mayoría de los tigres suelen tener menos de 100 rayas. El patrón de rayas es único en cada ejemplar y es posible utilizar esto para identificar a un individuo, de la misma forma que las **__**huellas dactilares**__** se utilizan para identificar a una persona, aunque se cree que su principal función es el CAMUFLAJE…"**_

_**Departamento de Makoto Kino, sábado al medio día:**_

-Mira Ami, si yo pudiera lo haría, pero tengo que encargarme de todo lo demás y debes demostrarte que no temes hacer locuras. -Mako se abotonaba la blusa gris mientras llamaba la atención a Ami sutilmente. -Debo encargarme de las compras y cocinar todo y eso toma su tiempo, no se trata sólo de comprar por comprar.

-Mako… pero yo. -la muchacha de cabello azul se mordía el labio inferior. -Fíjate que estoy feliz con la idea de invitarlo, pues me di perfecta cuenta de que al muchacho le ha gustado mucho nuestra Minako, pero aun así…

-Quítate la vergüenza, que hacer estas cosas no caen nada mal y menos a ti.

-Bueno, vale, ya veo como me las arreglo. -Ami toma una hoja de papel, en donde en dos filas se veía toda clase de ingredientes, pero la cantidad de tragos era regular. -Whisky, ron, vodka, vino, cerveza. ¿El presupuesto alcanza?

-De eso no te encargas tú, sino Rei. ¡Vamos Ami! Tienes que aprender a aligerarte, si no las cosas te van a pesar siempre. -Al ver que Ami no se iba, Mako optó por sacarla. -Anda pequeña Padawan a hacer lo que te corresponde y deja trabajar a la Gran Reina Dragón en la organización.

-Está bien, si tengo problemas, te aviso.

Y Ami salió algo apesadumbrada. Así que decidió empezar por invitar al resto de personas amigos de Minako desde la escuela secundaria, de la universidad y del trabajo. Pero a Ami no se le hacía tan fácil el tener que invitar a ese apuesto policía. ¿Qué pensará? ¿Qué somos un grupo de chaladas? ¿Y si con eso conseguía justamente lo contrario, que el muchacho no quisiera participar? Como le hubiera gustado tener en sus manos su laptop y usar su programa de probabilidades y asegurarse que no corría riesgo. Pero bueno, andando, andando se llega a Roma…aunque quizá si iba acompañada no le daría tanta pena, así que llamó al celular de…

-¿Rei chan?...soy Ami…

-¡_Tortuga!, que bien que llamas, justo estoy saliendo del museo y voy en el auto de Nataku con su amigo que nos rentará el karaoke, no te preocupes por eso, le deposité a Mako en la cuenta para lo de las bebidas, ya luego hacemos números para ver todo y el pastel lo llevamos nosotros…_

-¿No le estarás cargando mucho la mano a tu novio?...sé que tiene dinero pero…

-_No te fijes, el señorito está haciéndose perdonar, así que vamos a exprimir la billetera Yamada, además visto desde cierta óptica la que le da el dinero es su hermana y es como si ella le pagara a Mina todo lo que la hace sufrir…¿No?...karma es karma…_

-Bueno…si es así…oye…¿Tendrás oportunidad de escaparte para acompañarme a la delegación de policía a invitar a Kaitou san?...es que me da…vergüenza ir sola…

_-Lo siento, Tortuga pero no puedo, tengo el tiempo medido con los pendientes y si queremos que todo salga bien hay que tener prioridades. Anda tu sola, siempre has sido buena con la gente, solo deja que fluyan tus poderes quelonios. ¡Sayounara!. Te marco más tarde_-y colgó. La chica de cabello azul suspiró con fuerza, al parecer literalmente estaba sola en una de las tareas más difíciles que le tocó. Así que mentalizó con fuerza que todo era por Minako, que ella por ser su gran amiga, iba a ser muy feliz de tener semejante visita en casa. Aunque conociendo a Minako, quizá se al verle se cortaba de lleno y no había movimiento alguno… Pero arriesgarse es la voz de los grandes hombres en el mundo, así que juntando sus nervios, su timidez y su billetera –Porque tendría que ir en taxi. -Se fue al centro policial a invitar a Kaitou Ace.

Ami llegó y al bajar del taxi, exhaló y deseo ser más atrevida. Rezando al gran Kami, entró al local. Cómo creyó que tendría este problema, llevó consigo una tarjeta con la dirección de la casa de Minako, el día y la hora, así quizá se le haría más fácil poder explicarse. Al entrar, se acercó a un policía que estaba revisando unos papeles en un escritorio. Con los nervios controlados, preguntó por el policía Kaitou Ace. Se lamentaba no conocer qué grado ostentaría y mientras pensaba estas cosas, el policía de la puerta llamó al policía buscado desde su radio.

-Tome asiento, señorita, el oficial Ace no debe demorar en acercarse.

-Muchas gracias entonces, yo lo espero.

Amy comenzó a recordar cuando llegaron ese día a la comisaria y quiso reír con muchas ganas. En realidad, bien mirado, fue una aventura bastante divertida y que eso sí, no le tocará vivir nuevamente. Entretenida en sus pensamientos estaba, cuando el mismo joven atractivo de las mantas y las donas de la otra noche, se acercó a ella.

-¿Mizuno San? –Preguntó con duda.

-Sí, la misma. –De pronto la vergüenza se le fue por los pies al ver la sonrisa del policía. –Gracias por recordarme, me lo hace más fácil. –Ami estira su mano con la tarjeta. –Esto, antes que me pregunte, es una invitación al cumpleaños sorpresa de mi amiga Minako ¿La recuerda? –Pregunta con sorna disimulada Ami, quien en su fuero interno, agradece que cuando algo que no se trata de ella, le es más fácil lanzarse al vacío… aunque le tome su tiempo.

-Cla… Claro que me acuerdo de ella. –El muchacho avergonzado, se lleva una mano al cabello.

-Bien, ya que se acuerdas de ella, no me puede hacer el desplante de no ir, cuando he venido personalmente a darle esta invitación.

-¿No será un problema? Digo, apenas me conoce y…

-Si le estoy invitando es por alguna razón, así que no se cuestione tanto. –Termina sonriendo la chica. –Y como yo sé dónde trabaja, no puede dejar de ir, porque entonces mis demás amigas y yo le haremos la vida miserable, y si recuerda la otra noche verá que no le conviene –El muchacho lanza una carcajada sonora.

-No será necesario, de verdad. –Toma la invitación y la lee. –Claro que no dejaré de ir. Gracias, Mizuno San.

-Solo Ami, entonces le espero.

-Allí estaré…Ami chan-se despide Ace.

Ami se da la vuelta con presteza y en su mirada hay un aire travieso pocas veces visto. Camina tranquila por la calle y busca un taxi, pero llama a Rei primero.

-¿Fénix? Misión Tortuga terminada, no fue tan difícil y se ha comprometido a ir. –Y sin darle tiempo a replicar, Ami corta el celular. –Aún me da tiempo para tomarme un helado. –y Camina feliz por las calles de Tokio.

**Casa de Minako Aino**

Luego de llegar a casa, lo único que hice fue darme una ducha larga, ponerle el pijama y beber una taza con manzanilla. Estaba agotada, mentalmente más que física; las gestiones con el museo de Odaiba habían sido largas y pesadas, lo peor era que no había solucionado nada, y aunque sabía que mañana sería un día complicado, cerré los ojos al instante. Pero al hacerlo, la mirada verde de cierto hombre apareció en mi cabeza y no puede dejar de pensar que esto era demasiado, inclusive viniendo de mí. No puedo creer que esté teniendo semejante alucinación con alguien que apenas conozco, y eso sí que no está bien. Como repelente, golpeo la almohada con tanta furia, que se salen algunas plumas de un lado de la almohada. Descorazonada, me quedo dormida sin pensarlo.

He despertado con una opresión en mi pecho. Hoy es mi cumpleaños y no estoy feliz. Tengo que trabajar y no tengo ni la determinación de querer levantarme de la cama. Pero lo hago, porque si no quiero ser despedida por la jefa que me ha tocado, pues mejor andar con cuidado. Ni decirle que es mi cumpleaños y que me deje salir antes. Me comería, literalmente hablando.

Una rutina diferente es la de hoy. Una taza de café cargado y una bolsa de galletas es lo que decido comer antes de irme para el museo. No tengo ánimos ni para prepararme un jugo de frutas. Lo más triste es que ni siquiera he recibido la llamada de mi mamá o la de mi hermano. Las chicas, pues espero a que me llamen, porque si no recibo la llamada de personas que son totalmente cercanas a mí este día, me voy a poner a gritar como loca histérica. Creo que en este estado bastante anormal, sería capaz de hacerlo. Porque hasta el agua más mansa termina teniendo sus grandes olas.

Bajo y subo al primer taxi que encuentro en el camino. No importa nada, ni el dinero de lo que me cobre el taxi, ni el cielo gris, porque por alguna razón, el cielo está bastante gris. Diría que va con mi personalidad. ¡Y justo un día como hoy!

No siento el viaje, sigo mirando mi móvil pero ninguna llamada parece entrar. Pero me doy ánimos, es muy temprano y mi mamá puede creer que estaré en casa descansando de lo mejor y que para no molestarme (por si salí con mis amigas) debo estar con una resaca que me impedirá despertarme pasando el medio día. Sí, eso debe de estar creyendo.

Entro al museo, con la misma rutina monótona de siempre. Pero me doy con la sorpresa de que ¡Chikane Yamada está en la oficina! Tiene la puerta abierta y en su mirada hay un sentimiento muy negativo, que lo noto a bastante distancia.

-¿Se puede saber qué son estás horas de llegar? –Al acercarme, ella misma cierra la puerta de la oficina.

-Pues a decir verdad, Yamada San, estoy viniendo más temprano de lo que es mi hora oficial de entrada.

-¡No sea insolente! ¡No le permito que me responda! –Lanza ella un vaso que estaba en mi escritorio. –¡No le permito ni siquiera que me refute! así que llame inmediatamente a quienes tiene que llamar para que la presentación salga de manera impecable, ¡Y NO QUIERO DEMORAS!

Entro a su oficina, tirando un portazo, y yo, con el corazón hecho trisas por el pésimo trato que acabo de recibir, y porque ni tiene la delicadeza de decirme exactamente qué es lo que quiere que haga. Porque hasta donde yo sabía, la presentación estaba casi lista, y eso tenía que verlo la gente de áreas como la producción en el museo.

Me armé de valor y comencé las llamadas, preguntando, sí estaba todo a punto, que Yamada San deseaba urgentemente que confirmara. De las 5 secciones, 4 estaban listas y la otra terminaría de editar unos videos hasta las 4:00 pm. No me atrevía a entrar a su oficina a preguntarle nada, porque se la pasó hablando por teléfono, por momentos subía el volumen de su voz, y en otras no escuchaba nada, hasta que volvía a subir su voz. Fue cuando escuché claramente:

_-¡Esas estúpidas explicaciones no me dicen nada de que me dejaras plantada! _

Con que era eso, ayer tuvo una cita, que seguramente nunca llegó y por eso el escándalo que estaba haciendo. Como diría Rei, ella estaba con temor de que la dejara el tren y nunca, nunca de los nunca, tener un hombre en su tela de araña y relamerse a gusto por su víctima. Si de ordinario Chikane Yamada era un dictador horrible y desconsiderado en el trabajo, una Chikane Yamada furiosa y despechada era eso a la milésima potencia…¡Maldición!...a andarme con pies de plomo si no quería que…

-¡Aino venga aquí ahora mismo!-muy tarde, había estallado el volcán, dejé el teléfono, tomé la Palm y me presenté en la oficina.

-Diga, Yamada san-hablo yo.

-¿Me puede decir por qué demonios no quedó arreglado lo de las Hakamas de Odaiba?...estoy revisando el catálogo y no han llegado aún-me mira con sus horribles ojos rojos relampagueantes de ira.

-Verá, Yamada san, ayer intenté toda la tarde comunicarme con el director, pero estuvo en una junta hasta las seis y de allí se retiró a su casa, los museos cierran a las cinco y…

-¡Y!...¡Aino no sea estúpida!...si no pudo comunicarse con él en el museo, debió buscarlo en su número privado-estalla furiosa golpeando con sus puños el escritorio.

-Pero…Yamada san…yo no conozco el número privado de Tomoya Mishada…-la miro yo asombrada de lo que me había pedido. Una risa sarcástica de Yamada es la respuesta, se levanta de su silla giratoria y camina hacia mí rodeándome como una pantera a su inocente presa.

-Aino…aclaremos algo, ¿A qué diablos le suena el apelativo "ASISTENTE DE GERENCIA"?-se burla ella jalando un poco mi gafete, yo tartamudeo como tonta sin articular nada-Le explicaré, Usted tiene la misión de asesorarme a mí en todo lo que sea necesario para que este maldito museo trabaje con la exactitud de un reloj suizo, si yo necesito la corona del emperador, Usted se enfrenta a la guardia real y me la trae, si yo quiero un puro cubano, Usted toma un avión a la Habana y me lo consigue, si se me antoja un café italiano, Usted mueve el cielo y la tierra, viaja a Milán y me lo trae, y si necesitamos el teléfono personal del director del museo de Odaiba Usted…Usted…-me pregunta Yamada con ironía.

-Yo…ahora mismo lo averiguo-afirmo molesta y avergonzada de que me trate así, y de que yo se lo permita. Tanta es mi indignación y mi rabia que al salir choco con ella y la piso…¡Maldita sea!-¡Gomen! ¡Gomen Yamada san!-me excuso al verla quejarse del pisotón.

-¡Mejor desaparezca de mi vista, Aino, antes que la despida! ¡Quiero sobre mi escritorio las formas selladas por el museo de que las Hakamas están en bodega a más tardar en dos horas! ¡DOS HORAS AINO!-escucho yo el rugido de mi jefa y salgo corriendo dando un portazo, llegando después a mi escritorio, con una mezcla extraña de sentimientos, respirando agitada, ya no sé si de rabia por dejarme pisotear así de la bruja, o de vergüenza conmigo misma por ser tan estúpidamente nerviosa de haberla pisado…¡Este será el peor cumpleaños de mi vida!...me senté en mi escritorio y comencé a buscar datos en internet para poder descifrar el número móvil del director del museo de Odaiba, al ser este un museo regional menor sería difícil, había teléfonos de las oficinas pero el teléfono personal del hombre…¡Diablos!...miraba el reloj de mi computadora porque parecía que los minutos pasaban muy de prisa y si no estaba listo en dos horas mi jefa me iba a colgar, y no en sentido figurado…

No tenía idea de cómo iba a salir de ese lío, ya llevaba una hora buscando sin resultados, entonces de repente se hizo la luz, recordé a Tomoisha, la hermana de Yusuke, uno de los programadores del museo al cual le había hecho un favor una vez con una nómina y estaba muy agradecido; su hermana trabajaba en Odaiba, era la secretaria del director, ayer que llamé me reconoció porque las chicas y yo fuimos un fin de semana a ese museo y su hermano nos recomendó con ella…¡Cierto!...tomé el teléfono y usando el botón para el micrófono, hago la perfecta voz de chica de supermercado y llamo a Tomoisha Yusuke, del área de informática, el cual no tarda mucho en aparecer en la oficina.

-¿Aino san?...dígame qué pasa, ¿Algún problema con su computadora?

-No precisamente, Yusuke, sino algo más personal. ¿Recuerdas que una vez me dijiste que algún día me pagarías el favor de tu nómina?..-él asiente-es ahora el momento, necesito con urgencia el número de teléfono de Mio, tu hermana que vive en Odaiba-pido yo esperanzada…cuando lo veo tomar su celular y buscar en él el alma me vuelve al cuerpo…

Una hora más tarde, estaba parada frente al escritorio de mi jefa, mirando con una media sonrisa como confirmaba por teléfono las formas que me había enviado por mail Mio, la hermana de Yusuke, luego de haber arreglado todo con el director del museo. Me sentía orgullosa de mi misma y agradecida con el karma por la solución.

-Excelente, Mishada san, desde luego que no repararemos en gastos ni en seguridad, lamento haberlo interrumpido de esa forma en domingo, pero entenderá que es mi responsabilidad asegurarme de que todo marche bien, en una semana es la presentación a mandatarios y autoridades, queremos que sea impecable. Claro, no se preocupe, aquí tenemos buenos restauradores y se ocuparán, tal como le dijo mi asistente, Usted saldrá beneficiado porque las repararán y cuando acabe la exposición le serán devueltas en excelente estado. Arigatou por todo, espero su llamada de confirmación mañana a las once. Sayounara-cuelga ella, y me mira después, yo sonrío, esperando una felicitación o un "buen trabajo, Aino" de su parte, pero nada-¡No se quede allí parada como estatua y vaya por los presupuestos! No vamos a salir de aquí hasta que los hayamos revisado todos a detalle porque mañana que regresen los de contabilidad les pasará las formas autorizadas por mí, y quiero saber qué cosas firmo-seria ella.

¡Maldición!...contabilidad…números…esto no iba a terminar rápido, quizá hasta cerca de las siete.

-Yamada san, ¿No vamos a comer?- insinúo yo.

-Sí, comeremos aquí, llame a la cafetería y pida el plato del día para mí y para Usted lo que le dé la gana, pero no saldremos de esta oficina hasta haber revisado, imprimido y firmado todas las formas para el presupuesto. Mañana quiero que lo liberen para que haga los pagos electrónicos a todas las empresas que elegimos para el evento…¡Váyase ya!-me aplaude ella despectiva, yo salgo de allí molesta y furiosa, me siento en la silla de mi escritorio y miro mi celular…no tengo ni una sola llamada de felicitación…¿Era que nadie se había acordado de mi cumpleaños?...vi dos llamadas perdidas del número de mi madre, dos que ni siquiera escuché por estar solucionando el lio del Odaiba…me dan muchas ganas de llamar a mi mamá pero sé que no puedo, estoy de trabajo hasta el cuello y me llevaría tiempo explicarle, además si mi jefa me descubría en una llamada personal me mataba…¡Tendré que esperar!...escucho la puerta abrirse y veo entrar a Rei con su mandil de trabajo y su cinto de herramientas raras.

-Tigresa, venía a decirte que no comeremos juntas, estoy abrumada de trabajo, la reparación de los hilos descocidos del kimono de la emperatriz Jingū Kōgō va lento y soy la única en el pabellón, no pude hacer venir a los practicantes en Domingo ni con amenazas-se excusa mi amiga.

-No te doy el pésame, Fénix, porque estoy igual, voy a encerrarme con mi jefa a autorizar presupuestos hasta que terminemos. Pediremos la comida aquí-me quejo yo.

-¡Joder!...sí que la hicimos buena, valiente día que estamos pasando-me dice ella-¡Oh! me olvidaba, tengo algo para ti-me dice, yo sonrío, al menos Rei si se había acordado de mi cumpleaños, la veo caminar hacia mi escritorio y llevar su mano al bolso de su mandil, del que extrae un extraño objeto de madera con bolas giratorias-es un masajeador de cuello, con las horas que pasarás tensionada y en la computadora te hará bien, créeme que funciona. Bien te veo después. Suerte-acaba saliendo de allí mi amiga.

Yo me he quedado de piedra. Sin decir una sola palabra, en verdad que mi jefa me tratara como basura era algo normal, patético pero normal, ella no sabía de mi cumpleaños, pero el que mis amigas no lo recordaran, me daba un sentimiento raro en el pecho…unas lágrimas se acumulan traicioneras en mis ojos, y tomo el masajeador de madera dispuesta a lanzarlo contra el piso cuando mi celular suena…conteniendo las lágrimas contesto.

-¿Moshi, moshi?...

-_Mina…soy Mako…¡Adivina qué!-_limpio las lágrimas de mis ojos y sonrío, Rei no se acuerda de mi cumpleaños porque está metida en el trabajo y sus líos con Nataku, pero Mako si se había acordado.

-Dime-respondo emocionada.

-¡_La gran Reina Dragón ha olvidado su chamarra favorita en tu casa!...Fue ayer, yo creo, la dejé secando en tu baño porque estaba muy mojada pero sabes que no puedo pasármela sin ella, ¿Será que puedo pasar por mi chamarra a tu apartamento? Prometo que no hago desorden, tomo las llaves de donde siempre, abro y voy por ella, cierro y la dejo allí_-me dice ella ganándome otro suspiro de desaliento.

-Claro…si…si…está bien…¿No tienes nada más que decirme?...¿Nada referente al día de hoy?-le pregunto yo.

-¡_A si claro! Cómo me olvidé de eso-_respiro mejor_-Mis más sinceras condolencias por estar trabajando, tú y el fénix se pierden de la tortilla española de la Tortuga, voy a comer en su casa. ¡Envídiame!...Cuídate mucho, sayounara_-corta ella y cuelga. Yo no lo puedo creer…tampoco Makoto…al fin me repongo un poco y sonando mi nariz llamo a la cafetería y hago mi petición, solo la comida de Yamada y para mí un licuado, no creo soportar nada más en mi estómago…de verdad me había dejado muy desanimada todo esto…ni Rei…ni Mako…¿Y Ami?...estoy tomando todos los documentos y cerrando mi laptop para entrar con mi jefa a encerrarme en trabajo y gritos suyos, cuando veo un mensaje del celular de Ami, lo abro

"_Cocinando Tortilla Española con Mako, si sales antes de las 6 ven a casa y la recalentamos. Ami"_

Nada más, ni un "Feliz Cumpleaños" con el que me habría conformado…¡Ni siquiera mi mejor amiga!

-¡Aino es que espera que vaya por Usted y la traiga de las orejas!-espeta Yamada asomando su horrible rostro por la puerta.

-Gomen…gomen, Yamada san, solo estaba terminando de desconectar mi computadora…aquí tengo todo-me excuso yo guardando mi celular.

-¡Pues apresúrese o saldremos de aquí hasta las doce de la noche!-me apremia ella furiosa. Y realmente lo creo, esto iba a ser muy largo, ¡Gran Kami! ¿Qué hice yo para merecer este revés del Karma?...No le hacía mal a nadie, era trabajadora, buena hija, buena amiga…¿En qué lugar de mi destino estaba que tuviera este horrible cumpleaños? Suspirando hondo entré en la oficina de mi jefa, ¡Ya quería que este maldito día acabara!…

-Ni se le ocurra instalarse en mi escritorio, ponga sus cosas en la mesa de la sala-me indica mi horrible jefa la reducida mesita de la sala en que recibía a su visita-abra el archivo de las empresas de seguridad, será lo primero que revisaremos, deme el presupuesto que nos entregaron y léame las garantías que ofrecen-yo que apenas estoy abriendo la lap y dejando el cerro de recopiladores en el sillón solo miro por la ventana. Afuera aún hay sol…y yo que ya quiero que sea de noche para volver a casa y dormir…

"_**Al igual que los otros miembros de su **__**género**__**, el tigre tiene la capacidad de rugir. Se considera que el rugido del tigre también cumple una importante función en el momento de iniciar el ataque; tal rugido contiene, además de ondas sonoras de rango perceptible, ondas de **__**infrasonido**__** inaudibles para el humano pero con efectos aterrorizantes y paralizantes…"**_

**Mismo día, siete de la noche.**

Cansada y abatida, bajo del taxi que tomé para llegar a mi apartamento, el taxista me tuvo que despertar porque literalmente me quedé dormida. Le pagué casi maquinalmente y subí al elevador del edificio cargando las dos pesadas maletas, en una venía mi laptop, porque, para variar, llevaba trabajo a casa, y en la otra tenía los recopiladores con las formas finalmente aprobadas por Yamada. Me pesaban horriblemente, estaba muy mal, demasiado agotada y lo único que quería era abrir la puerta de mi casa y dejarme caer en mi cama. Llego a mi piso, camino cargando las maletas y busco la llave en mi bolsillo, la tomo y abro la puerta. Dentro todo está oscuro, no tengo muchos ánimos de encender la luz y con la poca que entra del pasillo veo el sillón y dejo caer en él las dos pesadas maletas, camino luego hacia la mesa para encender la lámpara, pero tropiezo con algo, que me da un horrible golpe en la pierna.

-¡Mierda!-maldigo yo en voz alta, ¡Como estaría de mal que no recordaba que entre el sillón y la mesa hubiera algo! no sé con qué me he pegado, era el colmo, ya no conocía ni mi propio apartamento, caminé un poco más a oscuras y alargué la mano para encender la lámpara, pero cuando lo hice una fuerte luz iluminó la sala del lugar…tan fuerte que me encandiló…

-¡!

El grito que pegaron en conjunto muchas personas hizo que las energías volvieran a mi cuerpo. No me lo esperaba, ¡Claro que no! Cuando dejé el aturdimiento de lado, pude vislumbrar a muchos viejos amigos del colegio y la universidad. Por supuesto que estaban ahí Mako, Rei y Ami, todas sonrientes en lugares estratégicos. Luego de eso, apagan las luces y veo salir a Nataku con una torta gigantesca, con velitas chispitas, y se me acerca con la torta.

-Tienes que pedir un deseo, el más grande que se te venga a la mente, pero que sea del corazón-dice el novio de mi amiga.

-Eso es complicado ahora.

-¡Deja de entretener a Minako y cantémosle el cumpleaños feliz, Nataku!-apremia mi amiga de ojos amatista.

Todos ríen de buena gana, cuando en el preciso instante en que todos comenzaban a cantar el clásico cumpleaños feliz, lo vi. Los ojos que tanto había estado alucinando desde el día en que lo vi. Me sonreía, y su cabello brillaba intensamente, porque estaba parado cerca de la lámpara grande de mi sala. En ese momento supe exactamente que quería desear.

Cuando apagué las velas, tuve a muchas personas que se me abalanzaban para saludarme, con abrazos fuertes y sonoros besos. Amigos que veía muy de vez en cuando estando en Tokio, pero que mantenía contacto con ellos por medio de las redes sociales. Amigos de la universidad, que me saludaban con mucho cariño. Nataku me abrazó fuerte y deseo que siempre tuviera los cumpleaños que me merecía. Luego vinieron mis queridas amigas.

-¡Son unas malditas desgraciadas! –Fue lo primero que les dije mientras me abrazaban y besaban las mejillas. –Pensé que efectivamente se habían olvidado de mi cumpleaños, porque pese a que me buscaron en la oficina, en el caso tuyo, Rei, o ustedes, Mako, Ami, con sus llamadas y mensajes de texto… ¡Nada me hacía saber que me preparaban esto tan grandioso!

-Te lo mereces, tigresa, te mereces esto y más, pero Ami nos prohibió el espectáculo triple "X"–Dice en una risa contagiosa Mako. –Así que la gemela malvada y yo tuvimos que conformarnos con hacerte una fiestecita sin tanto sobresalto.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Pero si esto es exactamente lo que quería! Una velada con la gente que quiero.

-Supongo que también querías algo que está sentado cómodamente en ese sillón ¿cierto? –Rei mira con desparpajo en el sillón, donde el oficial Kaitou Ace tomaba un vaso de algo que era color verde.

-¿Cuándo ustedes no haciendo cosas que me mueven el alma? Las amo, por tenerlas siempre a mi lado, gracias, chicas.-Un par de lágrimas bajan de mis ojos, emocionada como estaba de que se hubieran tomado el tiempo para hacerme esto.

-Ami fue la encargada de los invitados…hasta del invitado VIP-responde Rei.

-Y no sabes lo que me costó, pero ya ves, me decidí y lo tienes, sólo falta el moño rojo de regalo.

-Vale, pero igual, no sé ni cómo saludarlo.

-No es necesario, ahí viene. -Mako se abrió un poco, y efectivamente, él se acerca.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Minako! -y eso que se corta y no sabe si darme un abrazo o un beso por mi cumpleaños. Yo lo resuelvo le doy un beso en la mejilla parándome de puntillas.

-Gracias por asistir, la verdad es que no me lo esperaba, pero me alegra mucho que te pasaran la voz mis amigas.

-Sí, Ami chan me llevó la invitación, así que… pues… aquí me tienes. -no sé cómo hacer para que no se me note el nerviosismo, pero Mako parece leerme la mente, porque se acerca con un vaso de un trago, esta vez de color rojo.

-Bueno, voy a empezar a pasar algunos bocadillos calientes, Ami, ayúdame por favor.

-Sí, bueno, mi querida Minako, espero que no te molestes con nosotras por no haberte saludado, pero era para darte el ambiente que queríamos.

-¡Tortuga! -Mako jala a mi amiga para llevársela a la cocina.

-Bueno Nataku, quiero revisar los CDs de música que ibas a traer-casi ordena Rei a su novio.

-¿Qué CDs de música?

-Los que te dije que trajeras de tu casa, de música variada. -El pobre Nataku no sabía que decir y Rei pidió disculpas diciendo que traerían unos CDs del auto… Con Nataku, claro. De pronto me quedé a solas con Ace (solos es un decir, en medio de la fiesta que ya era general) y gentilmente lo invité a sentarse en uno de mis sillones.

-¿Así que no te esperabas nada de esto? -Pregunta con cierto brillo en los ojos.

-Pues… no, no me lo esperaba, es más, les pedí a mis amigas que si me organizaban algo, que se olvidaran porque justo el día de hoy he ido a trabajar, así que pensé que saldría, justamente como sucedió, tarde.

-Pero ya viste que te organizaron todo de manera magnifica.

-Es que tengo amigas magnificas, no sé cómo pude creer que se habían olvidado de mí, creí que no les importaba absolutamente nada, pero me da pena, porque pensé eso horrible de mis propias amigas.

-A veces suele pasar que vemos las cosas en un prisma diferente por alguna situación del momento, puede que esto haya pasado contigo. -Me di cuenta que me sentía muy cómoda de tratarlo sin formalidades ni el "Kaitou san", y él debía sentirse igual, porque en ningún momento se enredó. Me sentí en las nubes como no lo había sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo.

No sé de qué tanto hablamos, pero no sé despegó de mi ni un minuto, incluso teníamos gusto por el mismo tipo de música. Amaba determinado estilo de canciones y yo estaba que contabilizaba en mi cabeza los aciertos. Incluso en un momento, cantamos a dúo una canción muy popular en Japón hacía algunos años de Kageyama. Las personas amigas que estaban cerca de nosotros, nos aplaudieron mientras yo me enrojecía como tonta, pero él se divertía de lo lindo.

-No puedo creer que hayas estado en ese mismo concierto hace dos años, en la fila 6 sector C.

-Ya te dije que sí, es más, tengo la entrada en mi habitación para cuando quieras verlo-digo yo y al momento me sonrojo…¡Cómo le podía decir eso! ¡Lo estaba invitando a mí…habitación!

-En algún momento será, no te preocupes, y yo te mostraré la mía, porque aunque te parezca una costumbre poco usada por los hombres, cuando queremos usarlo para vanagloriarnos con quienes no pudieron ir, lo usamos como prueba irrefutable de la verdad.

-¡Eres muy malo! -Dije divertida. –pero es curioso, estuvimos en la misma fila, aunque en tú en el D, pudimos habernos conocido ya.

-A veces el destino quiere que conozcas a las personas en el momento adecuado y menos imaginado.

-Eso es verdad, sí, pero igual, no dejo de cuestionarme…

-No te cuestiones, sólo goza lo que se presenta, es mejor, más excitante y divertido, además que tiene la cuota de que nunca sabrás lo que pasará.

-¡Pero si incluso las cosas planeadas nunca se saben cómo es que terminarán!-refuto yo.

-Es verdad -Me dice jugando con una servilleta. -Pero el problema es que uno se obsesiona tanto en que las cosas deben seguir el guión, que nunca terminas de disfrutar. -Lo miré como si me leyera nuevamente la mente y me estuviera lanzando una lección. -Oye Mina, quien sea que haya cocinado estos enrollados debe de haberse tomado su tiempo, porque aparte de estar perfectamente armados, están en su punto perfecto de sabor y condimento.

-Supongo que esta vez quien ha cocinado es Mako, mi amiga la castaña.

-¡Nunca me voy a olvidar de tus amigas, porque me hicieron pasar una noche muy diferente en la estación de policía esa madrugada! Todos nos divertimos mucho. Ahora son famosas en la estación.

-¡Ese día fue una locura! Nunca creí que llegaríamos en ese estado, de verdad, a esas instancias.

-No te preocupes, fue una manera de poder conocerte. -Enrojecí hasta la punta del cabello. -Y ya que se me da la oportunidad de poder decirte, me encantaría poder volver a verte ¿Podría ser? Justo tengo a partir de hoy tres días libres, podemos… podemos organizar algo y…

-Acepto encantada, pero tendrá que ser cuando salga del trabajo.

-No importa, tú acepta y con eso basta para organizarnos.

-¡Perfecto! –Sonreí. Y me di cuenta que habíamos estado en ese plan cerca de más de una hora. Las chicas pasaban todo tipo de tentempiés y bebidas, y algunos de mis amigos invitados bailaban en alguna parte de la sala, otros conversaban en grupos pequeños. Fue cuando una de las canciones de la película Dirty Dancing comenzó a sonar en el estéreo de mi sala.

-¿Quieres bailar? -Me estiró las manos y se las tomé. Bailamos esa y tres canciones más, mientras la plática seguía. Ya había dejado de contar la cantidad de bebidas con alcohol que estaba bebiendo, y lo mismo él, pero pasaron muchos y diferentes tragos, de distinta presentación y colores. Todos para hacer que mi cabeza diera vueltas.

En momento de la fiesta, veo a Nataku besando a Rei y ella mansa cuál paloma, se le veía disfrutar de lo lindo de esa reconciliación que estaba dando lugar en ese momento. Mako y Ami bailaban, muy graciosa, Ami, porque no tenía una gota de idea de cómo bailar, y Mako enseñándole como moverse. Estaba feliz, porque ellas hicieron todo esto posible, que mi cumpleaños no fuera olvidado y que fuera, hasta el momento, el mejor cumpleaños que estaba teniendo.

En un momento, era un solo de risas, me sentía explosiva y sólo quería sentirme así, no me importó que tuviera que ir al trabajo la mañana siguiente, no me importaba si mi jefa me despedía, solamente quería divertirme, sentir que podía ser arriesgada y sin preocuparme mucho del qué dirán. Alguien que siempre se la pasaba diciendo _"No", "No me parece", "¿Es seguro?",_ pues como que yo misma me restringía por mis miedos, temores, inseguridades y precauciones. Hasta Ami solía ser más arriesgada que yo, nunca se cuestionaba más de una vez las cosas, y por eso era más feliz. Pero ahora quería seguir así, riendo, gozando y dejando de lado tantas presiones, tantos miedos con respecto a mi jefa y a las obligaciones extemporáneas que se presentaban de manera impuesta. No, tenía que aprender a respetarme, a quererme y a no sentir que las cosas se daban bien para algunos y mal para otros.

Varios amigos comenzaron a despedirse. Rei y Nataku eran uno de ellos. Los demás estaban de lo más tranquilos comiendo lo que quedaba de los tentempiés y torta. Mako y Ami se acercaron y abrieron dos botellas de vino. Yo no dije, como cosa rara, que no más, al contrario, indiqué que sacaran las copas. Sin más dilación, empezó a correr vino -Y al algo que no me esperaba, champagne -Por las copas. Ace estaba encantado que no tuviera que trabajar. Yo sólo le dije que en la mañana recibiría a mi jefa -Si es que ella no me recibía a mí. –con una pesada resaca.

-Por lo que veo, tú no sueles ser así ¿O me equivoco?

-¿Te sorprenderías si te digo que hoy me siento más que nunca "YO"?

-Entonces brindemos por eso, si es que te estás redescubriendo. -Y al momento de chocar las copas, terminamos con las copas quebradas. Sólo que por alguna extraña razón, vi algo de sangre caer.

-¡Por el gran Kami! -Fue la voz de Ami la que me sacó del ensimismamiento.

Vi a Ace que se colocó servilleta sobre la herida de la mano, pero mi alerta me despertó.

-Chicas, yo me encargo de esto, no es nada y tengo botiquín en mi baño. Ya regreso.

-No te preocupes, tengo todo lo necesario para curarte, además no creo que sea algo de emergencia.

-Yo tampoco lo creo, así que no te preocupes, con alcohol basta y sobra.

-No, no, ni lo digas, igual puedes tener algo de astillas de cristal, mejor sacarlas.

Entramos a mi habitación y lo hice sentarse en mi cama, mientras, bastante presta a ayudar, saqué de un cajón el botiquín. No me llevó ni dos minutos llevar todo a mi habitación. Le revisé con cuidado de que no hubiera nada de vidrio y le eche agua oxigenada y un par de curitas.

-Listo, ya está, sólo tienes que tener la mano estirada un momento y esperar a que no se abra la herida.

-Eres rápida, yo soy una nulidad para todo eso.

-No lo creo, además, los policías deben estar preparados para situaciones más de cuidado que un simple corte.

-Tienes razón… pero prefiero mil veces que seas tú quien me cure. -El silencio se apoderó un momento cuando, por alguna razón, con mis manos tomé su rostro y le di el beso más feroz que se le puede dar a alguien. Pero lo realmente increíble fue que me correspondió el beso de la manera menos esperada, dulcificó la acción de su beso, aunque no dejó de ser un beso profundo y ansioso que me hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Besar a Ace era la sensación más enloquecedora e increíble que había experimentado, y estaba abriendo nuevos horizontes en mi vida, mostrándome que podía tener el coraje de hacer las cosas que quería y alcanzar por mí misma mis propósitos. Y allí, mientras me separaba de los labios de él para tomar algo de aire y lo miraba a los ojos, me di cuenta de algo…¡Me estaba al fin convirtiendo en la tigresa y dejando de ser un gatito!...sin pensarlo más volví a besarlo con renovado fervor. Mi mano se deslizó desde la nuca de Ace hasta el cuello de su camisa y tiré de la tela para atraerlo aún más cerca. El beso se volvía más apasionado por momentos, más profundo, más húmedo, más ansioso, hasta que caemos encima de mi cama, él abajo y yo encima, sin romper el contacto de nuestros labios…y yo estaba segura de que esa noche, las palabras de aquella galleta de la fortuna, serían realidad, yo iba a encargarme de que lo fueran…

"_**Una tigresa adulta es capaz de dar muerte a un **__**gaur**__** adulto por sí sola, a pesar de tener un peso menor a la sexta parte del peso total del gaur adulto. El tigre usa su tamaño y fuerza para golpear a su posible presa y abatirla, también utiliza sus músculos para sostener y derribar a sus presas, especialmente si es grande, como un gaur. Una vez que el animal está en suelo, el tigre muerde la parte posterior del cuello, generalmente rompiendo la **__**médula espinal**__**, o perforando la **__**tráquea**__**, dándole a su presa una muerte casi inmediata. Los tigres prefieren cazar presas grandes como el sambar, el gaur o el búfalo acuático, ya que proporcionan más carne, por lo que dura varios días, evitando la necesidad de otra caza. En todas sus poblaciones, el tigre es el máximo depredador y no compite con otros carnívoros…"**_

**NOTAS FINALES: Segundo Capítulo que nos ha costado mucho sacar…XD…no por falta de inspiración sino más bien por falta de coincidencia en horarios, de verdad Martis lamentamos mucho la demora pero si que es difícil darnos espacios para la co-escritura y el diálogo para acuerdos (ya lo sabes tú que ya has escrito con 3…XD) pero lo hacemos con muchísimo cariño y lo sabes así que esperamos que te agrade tanto como a nosotros y prometemos, si el karma no se opone, no demorar tanto con el siguiente.**

**ATTE: Fénix, Tortuga y Dragón.**


	3. Chapter 3: CAMINO AL ZEN

**EL DESPERTAR DEL TIGRE**

**Chap. 3: Camino al Zen**

Esta sensación era incontenible, me invadía los sentidos y me nublaba la razón por completo, estaba besando a Ace en mi propia cama, estaba permitiendo que él explorara mi boca y se apoderara de cada rincón de ésta, y aún más, estaba sintiendo que este calor terrible que me consumía y me llevaba a perder la razón por completo y a hacer cosas tan impropias de mí como quitar la chaqueta de Ace y dejarlo con su camiseta mientras él deslizaba su mano por mi pierna.

Me separé del agradable contacto de nuestros labios para emitir un sonoro jadeo que escapó involuntariamente de mi boca mientras más subía su mano… ¿Qué era todo esto?... ¿No sería efecto del alcohol?... ¡EL ALCOHOL! ¡MALDITA SEA!

-Ace… -digo yo entre jadeos. -Creo que deberíamos… -pero las palabras mueren en mi boca cuando siento los labios ansiosos de él explorar mi cuello y un nuevo gemido escapa de mi garganta… no sé de donde diablos saco algo de cordura para poder regresar mi cerebro al momento en que estaba… mi habitación, un hermoso hombre que me besa apasionadamente… ¿Qué no estaba bien en la ecuación?... si tan solo Ace no me estuviera distrayendo tanto con sus besos… ¡CIERTO! Estaba bebida… ¡MIERDA, ESTABA BEBIDA! Uno de mis tres principios de vida estaba siendo quebrantado: _"Jamás tener sexo con alcohol en las venas"_…

-Ace… -reuní yo fuerza suficiente y con ambas manos sobre su pecho lo aparto. Él me mira con sus ojos azules desconcertados.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunta ansioso.

-De verdad me encanta lo que está pasando pero… no me gustaría que esto tan lindo que va iniciando comience así. Quiero que si esto sigue y ambos decidimos que pase sea en otro momento y sin alcohol de por medio. -hablo yo y acaricio su mejilla.

-Mina. -habla él y se incorpora quedando sentado en la cama a mi lado. Yo suspiro. ¡Vaya si seré idiota! seguramente ahora se irá molesto y no lo veré más porque pensará que soy una mojigata de lo peor… -Creo que tienes razón. Discúlpame, lo que pasa es que me gustas mucho, como hace tiempo no me gustaba alguien y me dejé llevar. ¡Pero no quiero que creas que soy siempre así! Sé ser un caballero. Tenías razón, las cervezas y la copa que nos tomamos nos hicieron sacar nuestro lado más audaz. -sonríe él. Yo me quedo recostada en la cama mirándolo con una cara de boba que seguramente hasta babeo… ¿Era verdad lo que estaba diciendo? Con mi codo me incorporo de la cama y me siento a su lado.

-¿De verdad no te molestó que te detuviera? -le pregunto.

-A una parte de mi si le molestó. Creo que ambos lo estábamos disfrutando. -me sonríe y toma mi mano presionándola levemente. -pero a la parte mas honesta de mi, no le molestó sino que te lo agradece. Tienes toda la razón en decir que si algo como esto va a pasar alguna vez entre los dos… y yo espero de verdad que pase… debe ser en otra circunstancia mejor. -con su mano vendada acomoda unos mechones de mi cabello tras mi oreja y deja esta mano un poco en mi mejilla. -tampoco quiero que creas que soy un aprovechado o que no soy un caballero.

Yo cierro los ojos un momento disfrutando de su caricia y me resisto a abrirlos pensando que si lo hago quizá Ace ya no esté allí y haya sido sólo mi imaginación.

-Mina… ¿Puedo seguirte viendo?. -pregunta al fin y eso me hace abrir los ojos de golpe.

-Nada me gustaría más. -le respondo yo.

-¿A que hora sales del trabajo?. -me pregunta. Yo río levemente.

-Creo que es mejor que nos llamemos y acordemos alguna hora. Últimamente mi trabajo es muy demandante y a mi jefa le importan poco los horarios. Además, será una semana agitada. Tenemos Exposición en el museo. -aseguro yo con pesadumbre.

-Bien. Entonces te llamo al móvil. Tu amiga Ami me dio tu número. Te pondré un mensaje y estamos en contacto. También mis turnos de guardia policiaca son algo locos. -sonríe. -pero de verdad quiero intentarlo, Mina, me gustas mucho, y más que eso, siento una conexión especial contigo y me encantaría conocernos más.

-También a mí, Ace. Siento si mi vida laboral es algo… extraña… y no nos permite vernos mucho. -termino yo.

-Arreglaremos algo. Te lo prometo. -termina y acercando su rostro al mío me da un dulce beso en los labios… y yo juro que hasta escucho campanitas… ¡Un momento! ¡No son campanitas! ¡Algo han roto! Me separo bruscamente de Ace y me levanto de la cama.

-¡Gran Kami!… creo que alguien rompió mi vajilla. - comento asustada caminando hacia la puerta pero la mano fuerte de Ace me detiene.

-Espera un poco… -con sus manos peina mí cabello. -así está mejor. Creo que fuimos algo bruscos y si sales así todos notarán que no venimos precisamente a… curar mi mano… -los dos reímos y él toma su chaqueta de la cama poniéndosela encima. Abro la puerta de mi habitación y veo a algunos pocos que quedaban en la fiesta, tres amigos de la facultad, bebiendo en el desayunador y jugando cartas, mientras Ami tiene una escoba y barre pedazos de cristal del suelo junto a mi ventana y Makoto lanza más improperios y majaderías de lo usual con una botella de vodka en su mano.

-Ami chan… ¿Qué pasó?... ¡Mi ventana!. -alarmada yo.

-Mako lanzó el móvil. -me responde Ami encogiéndose de hombros. Ace, que me llevaba de la mano, ríe a carcajadas.

-¡Y lo volvería a lanzar! ¡Que lo aplaste un autobús hasta dejarlo hecho papilla como al malnacido de Furuhata y a la Perra de su amante!. -grita Makoto, que se ha dejado caer en el sillón. Ami y yo cambiamos una mirada que parece ser bastante para entendernos.

-Lo siento, Tigresa, ella no vive su mejor momento. -pasa Ami con el vidrio de la ventana sobre el recogedor. Makoto parece ahora más calmada y cierra los ojos hipando de vez en cuando abrazada de un cojín de mi sillón.

-No importa… es entendible que se ponga así. Ese Andrew es un cínico. -respondo yo.

-Mina chan… creo que nos retiramos, ya es tarde. -me dice Tomoya, uno de mi amigos de la universidad.

-Gracias por venir, chicos. -me despido yo de él, Toru y Naoki con un beso en la mejilla.

-A ti por invitarnos. Linda fiesta. Sigue pasando feliz cumpleaños y nos llamamos luego para acordar una reunión con todos los demás en algún lugar. -comenta Naoki.

-Los acompaño a la puerta. -ofrezco yo y siento que Ace me toma de la mano sonriente.

-Los acompañamos. -dice cortés y salimos a la puerta con los chicos que se despiden.

-Oye amigo… Cuídala bien. -opina Toru dirigiéndose a Ace. Yo me sonrojo pero él sonríe.

-Dalo por hecho. -termina Ace despidiéndose de mis amigos. Una vez que los chicos se han ido los dos nos quedamos en el pasillo que conduce a mi apartamento. Él no ha soltado mi mano y yo tampoco quiero que la suelte.

-Bien… creo que es hora de irme, Mina. Es tarde y debes descansar. -habla Ace a mi lado y lleva mi mano a sus labios besando caballerosamente mi dorso.

-Gracias por hoy… por todo… fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida. -digo agradecida.

-Gracias a ti por entrar a la mía. -responde él y se acerca para darme un beso en la mejilla. -nos comunicamos por móvil… Feliz Cumpleaños. -termina él y se aleja. Yo me quedo con cara de boba mirándolo irse y una vez que se cierra el elevador suspiro hondo y entro en la casa. Veo a Ami que con el móvil en la oreja responde mientras termina de tirar desechables a la basura.

-Si, de verdad está mal, es mejor llevarla a mi casa y yo me hago cargo, no me gustaría que se quedara sola… vale… te esperamos… -Ami cuelga y me mira sonriendo. -Era Rei, van a venir ella y Nataku para llevarnos a casa a Mako y a mi…

-Se pueden quedar aquí. -ofrezco yo.

-No creo, Tigresa, mañana hay trabajo y debemos irnos por eso. Me llevaré a Makoto a casa porque no quiero que esté sola y lo más seguro es que la reporte enferma.

-¿Estuvo fuerte?. -le pregunto a Ami mientras le ayudo a levanta platos y bolsas de botanas.

-Andrew la terminó por teléfono. Imagínate… -me responde.

-Que cobarde. ¿Y el motivo?. -interrogo yo.

-El que todas sospechábamos… Reika Nishimura…

-¡Pobre Mako!. -aseguro yo.

-Ella es fuerte y lo superará. Le va a costar pero sé que lo hará. Es la Reina Dragón… ahora dime tú cómo te fue con Ace… -me da mi amiga un codazo. Yo me sonrojo y abro el grifo para lavar los platos como único medio de huir de su interrogatorio.

-Muy bien… curé su mano solamente…

-¡AJA!… Como no… y yo me chupo el dedo… ¡Aino Minako! ¡Dime de una vez toda la verdad!. -me mira amenazante la Tortuga y me doy cuenta de que no puedo engañar a mi amiga.

-Pues… nos besamos…

-¿Y?... -ansiosa me pregunta Ami…

-Y… y… ¡Solo besos, Ami!… aunque fueron besos demasiado…

-¿Ardientes? -completa mi amiga.

-¡AMI! -me molesto yo lanzándole algo de agua. Ella ríe.

-¡Tengo razón!... besos apasionados… ¿Y qué más?...

-Solo eso. No pasó más.

-¡LO DEJASTE IR!. -me grita ella.

-¡AMI!... Ya pareces Mako o Rei. ¿Qué tipo de consejos son esos venidos de ti? -le reclamo yo.

-Lo siento, Mina, pero entiende por favor. Luego de todo lo que hicimos para que viniera esta noche, sobretodo yo. ¡Me tragué la vergüenza de irlo a buscar a la comandancia de policía sólo para jugar al Cupido!..y sabes mejor que nadie que esas situaciones siempre me terminan costando… ¡Dime por favor que algo más pasó!. -me jala Ami del brazo.

-Pasó que yo no quise llegar a más porque no quería que algo como lo que estaba empezando con Ace se arruinara por efecto del alcohol y las hormonas aceleradas. -Respondo con sinceridad a mi amiga. Ella me mira y me sonríe palmeando mi espalda.

-Entonces hiciste bien. Se nota que Ace es un buen chico y que le gustas mucho. Es respetable que primero quieran conocerse y dejar que las cosas fluyan antes de…

-Si. Antes de. -concluyo yo. -gracias por entender, Tortuga. Todos hicieron que este cumpleaños fuera el mejor de mi vida y los amo por eso.

-Lo mereces.

-Aunque espero que no hayan gastado más de lo que tenían por darme este gusto. -indago yo reflexionando en lo que les habrá costado la comida, los tragos caros y la música.

-Eso no importa, casi todo lo patrocinó Nataku. -Responde como cosa muy normal la buena pieza de Ami.

-Creo que el pobre de Nataku se está volviendo el Mecenas particular de nosotras cuatro y no es justo. -opino yo.

-Él hace todo lo que Rei le ordena, ya sabes, pero también nos aprecia mucho y Rei chan dice que es justo que la cartera de Chikane Yamada te pague tu fiesta siendo que te explota horriblemente, en otras palabras ¡Yamada te pagó la fiesta de cumpleaños!. -comenta Ami emocionada y ambas reímos.

-Todo iba bien hasta que la mencionaste. No sé cómo haré para llegar temprano mañana o para aguantar su genio. Estas semanas serán las peores. -explico yo. En ese momento llaman a la puerta, Ami abre y aparecen Rei y su novio.

-¡Hey Tigresa! Ya me contaron. Vamos a llevar al dragón a casa de Ami para que tengas algo de paz y duernas las 4 horas que te quedan. -habla mi amiga.

-Mina… buenas noches. Yo llevo a Mako. -responde Nataku caminando hacia el sillón y levantando en brazos a mi amiga castaña, que balbucea incoherencias pero está tan bebida que no opone resistencia.

-Gracias Nataku, eres un amor como siempre. ¿Seguro que eres hermano de mi jefa? -le digo yo al novio de Rei.

-Hasta donde sé, si. -ríe divertido.

-Nos vamos entonces, Mina, descansa. -me da un beso en la mejilla Rei y me abraza. -feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias a ti, fénix, te adoro.

-Duerme un poco y ánimo mañana. -se despide Ami de mi igual de beso y abrazo y luego mis amigas salen de mi apartamento. Yo apago las luces y me dirijo a mi habitación para dormir. No tengo ánimos de ponerme pijama ni nada, además son casi las 4 de la mañana y me queda poco para dormir. Estoy fatigada del pesado domingo de trabajo en la oficina y de la fiesta pero no me quejo, había sido un lindo día y un mejor cumpleaños. Acostada en mi cama mis ojos se cierran solos de cansancio pero duermo como hacía mucho no dormía…

Escuché la alarma del despertador justo a las 8 de la mañana y levanté la cabeza para apagarlo. De verdad sentía que solo puse la cabeza en la almohada y al momento sonó esta cosa… todavía adormilada, caminé hacia la ducha intentando que mi mente reconociera la cruda realidad de un Lunes por la mañana. El agua fría no consiguió quitarme la pereza ni el desayuno rápido de cereal con leche y plátano pero curiosamente pude lograr estar en la puerta del Museo quince minutos antes de las nueve.

Todo en la oficina era tranquilidad, estaba algo desordenada con los papeles de la cotización del banquete pero por fortuna el dictador no había llegado. Cuando estaba ordenando de nuevo los papeles para disponerme a trabajar, escuché mi móvil sonando con el tono de mensaje y lo saqué de la bolsa de mi chaqueta. El mensaje era de Ace.

"_Buenos días linda. Iniciando mí trabajo en ronda con el Patrullero. ¿Estás bien? Te extraño"_

Una sonrisa se pintó en mis labios al leer aquellas sencillas palabras que lograron lo que no había conseguido ni el baño de agua fría ni el desayuno apresurado… ¡Despertarme! Respondí el mensaje.

"_Llegando a la oficina, también te extraño"_

-¡AINO! A no ser que me diga que se está comunicando con Ebina san, la encargada de los adornos florales, le voy a poner un reporte por atender asuntos personales en el trabajo. -habla con su voz horrible mi jefa, entrando en la oficina como torbellino. Yo me sobresalto y de nuevo la sola visión de Chikane Yamada me vuelve a paralizar.

-Yamada san… es que yo… bueno yo…

-¡Ya cállese! Odio las disculpas. Evidentemente estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso que necesitamos. El viernes es el día de la cena de presentación y no quiero un solo error así que póngase a trabajar en lugar de mirarme con cara de idiota. ¡Busque los teléfonos para confirmar a los meseros! Quiero ver las presentaciones que mandaron las orquestas para amenizar, llame a Ebina san para que rehaga los arreglos florales con las condiciones que especifiqué ayer, enlace una llamada al museo de Odaiba con Mishada san para confirmar la hora a la que llegan las hakamas y en qué paquetería… ¡A! y algo más, llame a esa amiga suya… la del área de restauración… ¿Cómo se llama?... ¿Reo?...

-Rei… Hino Rei. -respondo yo.

-Esa misma. Quiero que venga aquí para decirle sobre las hakamas que debe reparar. Organice una junta por la tarde con los 4 departamentos para informar avances… ¡Rápido Aino! Tenemos encima la presentación… ¡MUEVASE!. -me aplaude con su natural prepotencia mi jefa y yo corro al escritorio incapaz de replicar nada mientras ella entra en la suya con un portazo.

Mientras enciendo la computadora y ordeno los papeles, repito en mi mente el cúmulo de órdenes que me dio para no olvidarlas y me repito por diezmilésima vez que algún día de estos voy a tener el valor de ponerle un alto a semejante bruja… algún día… pero no hoy. ¡Hora de trabajar! Un nuevo mensaje en mi celular me da el ánimo que necesito.

"_Buena suerte en tu trabajo. Te espero a la salida"_

Creo que solo eso me dio fuerza para iniciar el muy pesado día… comencé con las instrucciones de mi jefa colocándome la diadema e iniciando las llamadas a todas las dependencias que ordenó.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche cuando salí de la oficina, física y mentalmente hecha papilla y anímicamente mejor no detenerse a averiguar. Era la última en irse a casa y el guardia me despidió cortésmente.

-Cuídese, Aino san, últimamente parece agotada. -comenta el guardia nocturno.

-Gracias Saito, que tenga buenas noches. -me despido yo y salgo caminando por el parque que a esas horas a pesar de estar iluminado está desierto. Miro mi móvil y leo los mensajes acumulados. Al parecer Mako seguía con resaca. Ami la había reportado enferma y ahora estaba en casa de la Tortuga. Eso me calma un poco, no me gustaría que Mako estuviera sola en estos momentos pesados para ella.

"_El Dragón sigue en mi casa. Estamos cenando tempura. Si sales temprano vente, Mako necesita desahogarse."_

Leo el mensaje de Ami y miro la hora. Las 7:30 de la tarde. Oficialmente todas salíamos del museo a las 7 y ya pasaba de las nueve. ¡Si Ami y Mako supieran lo que pasó en la oficina de mi jefa!... Ardió Troya… literalmente… y hablando de flamas… debo marcar el número del fénix pero me manda a buzón. Conociéndola y luego del coraje no sé que vaya a ser capaz de hacer.

-¿Rei? Soy Mina… ¿Dónde estás? Contéstame por favor, estoy preocupada por ti… comunícate. -habló yo en mensaje de voz y cuelgo.

-¿Va a algún lado, linda dama?. -escucho yo tras de mí la voz varonil que me hace asustar un poco, solo para mirar a mis espaldas nada menos que el lindo rostro del oficial Kaitou Ace. -¿Te asusté?

-Un poco. -confieso y sonrío. -¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que tenías turno todo el día.

-Así fue. La semana pasada me tocó el turno de la noche y ahora el de la mañana. Terminé a las 8 y vine a esperarte. Intenté llamar pero parecía que tenías el móvil apagado.

Los dos empezamos a caminar por el parque, juntos, y eso me hace sentir extrañamente confortable.

-Mucho trabajo…

-¿Aceptas ir a cenar? -pregunta Ace. Yo sonrío. -solo que no conozco muchos lugares. Soy algo ermitaño.

-Yo conozco un buen lugar si quieres ir. -propongo yo. Ace asiente y toma mi mano, así seguimos caminando. En media hora estábamos los dos en el "Wu Xing" tomando té helado y deliciosas botanas que Shotaro nos había llevado.

-Es de verdad un lindo lugar. ¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?

-Es una larga historia. Mako y Rei chan, mis amigas, venían aquí con frecuencia. Ami y yo las conocimos el día que hicimos la entrevista para trabajar en el museo porque Ami perdió su móvil. Luego nos hicimos amigas inseparables y esto es como nuestro Cuartel General. -le explico yo y sonrió.

-¿Estás preocupada por algo?. -me pregunta Ace. Yo lo miro asombrada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque tu sonrisa es diferente a las de ayer. -me responde con naturalidad tomado un poco de queso del plato de botana. Yo me quedo mirándolo seguramente con los ojos mas estúpidos de mi vida… ¿Es que alguien podía ser tan lindo? En tres días que teníamos de conocernos él ya sabía que tipo de sonrisas tenía yo. -Mina… si no quieres decirme está bien. Mejor seguimos hablando de tus amigas y de este lugar. -accede amablemente tomando mi mano por encima de la mesa.

-¡Si quiero hablarlo!. -aseguro yo presionando levemente su mano. Él asiente.

-Hubo un problema en el trabajo. Mi jefa, Chikane Yamada, es la directora del museo y yo soy su asistente administrativa. -inicio yo. Ace asiente y me mira con interés. Bebo algo de té para refrescar mis ideas. -eso significa literalmente que soy su esclava…

-¿Esclava? ¿Qué haces exactamente en el Museo?

-Todo. -respondo.

-Nadie puede hacer todo, Mina. -comenta Ace.

-Te presento a la excepción de la regla. Yo, Aino Minako, hago todo; desde coordinar prácticamente sola la organización total del museo hasta ordenar las citas con la manicurista de la jefa pasando por contadora, recepcionista, organizadora de eventos, ecónoma, decoradora de interiores, mensajera, asesora de imagen, masajeadora e intendente. -enumero yo. -La cereza del pastel sería que me convirtiera en su payaso, pero gracias al Kami, parece que no le gusta que la hagan reír.

-Eso es horrible.

-Si lo es. Más porque en lo único en que parece que hago el trabajo de una sola persona es en el sueldo. Me pagan como asistente de presidencia. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor?. -suspiro yo.

-¿Hay algo peor?. -pregunta divertido Ace.

-Lo hay. Mi jefa es un clon extraño entre Hitler y Cruela Devil. -confieso yo. Ace ríe de buena gana. Me gusta escuchar su risa. Es relajante y me ayuda a sentir más confianza. -¡Te juro que no exagero! Chikane Yamada es una persona horrible, esclavizante, prepotente y desconsiderada.

-No parece que tu trabajo te guste mucho. -comenta él.

-Es difícil encontrar trabajo siendo recién egresada de Administración. Hay un listado horrible de espera en todo tipo de empresas. He luchado con currículos y entrevistas de trabajo por casi un año luego de recibirme. Mi mejor amiga, Ami, estudió idiomas e iba a concursar por un empleo de traductora en el Museo, en su solicitud leí que se necesitaba personal administrativo y decidí intentarlo, lo que de verdad quería era tener algo de independencia y un sueldo que me permitiera paga un departamento para mi sola… pensé que sería temporal…

-Y después te quedaste porque lo temporal se volvió semi-permanente. Me sé el cuento. Me pasó semejante con mi empleo, solo súmale una larga tradición de policías de la familia Kaitou y el honor de la familia. -confiesa Ace.

-Algo así fue lo mío. Por eso sigo en el empleo. La paga no es mala, tengo mi apartamento y aunque hay meses que me las veo difíciles, por lo general salgo bien y además estoy ahorrando. Cuando crea que tengo bastante para comenzar un negocio propio yo misma presentaré mi renuncia. -explico yo.

-Me parece bien. Es horrible tener que soportar todo el día un trabajo que no te gusta. Ahora entiendo. ¿Te hizo algo malo tu jefa?

-No a mí sino a mi amiga Rei.

-¿La castaña alta?

-No, esa es Mako. Rei es la de cabello negro y…

-Y mal genio. -completa Ace y los dos reímos.

-Si esa justo es Rei.

-¿Y qué hizo tu jefa contra ella?

-La mandó llamar cuando terminó el turno. Llegaron unas hakamas desde el museo de Odaiba porque tendremos una exposición de vestimentas tradicionales en el museo la semana entrante. Rei chan es encargada del departamento de armamento medieval y es experta en restauración. Mi jefa la llamó para que se ocupara de restaurar las cinco hakamas que llegaron de Odaiba, pero Rei tiene un trabajo especial y muy delicado: debe reparar el kimono de la emperatriz Jingū Kōgō que fue dañado en su tiempo de exposición en el museo del Palacio Imperial por un incendio.

-Suena complicado.

-Es complicado. Casi trabajo de cirujano. Rei debe hacer muchos estudios a las fibras de la tela y ensayar varias técnicas para hacer parecer las nuevas fibras con que será recocida la quemadura parezca del mismo tono y antigüedad que el original. -explico yo y luego lo miro. -Si te aburre dímelo. Entiendo que a mucha gente estos temas de museos y reparaciones les son pesadas.

-No me enfadas. Estaba pensando el delicado trabajo que hacen ustedes. A veces las personas normales vamos únicamente al museo y vemos las exposiciones, pero todo lo que pasa detrás, es asombroso. -asegura él. -¿Y qué pasó con tu amiga?

-Mi jefa quería que dejara lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo y se ocupara de la reparación de las Hakamas de Odaiba. Rei se negó. Le dijo y con toda razón, que las piezas de Odaiba son complementarias y no principales. Que el kimono de la emperatriz Jingū Kōgō es de las doce principales y que tendrá encima muchos reflectores por tanto merecía mucho más de su atención que cinco hakamas con leves desperfectos por la antigüedad. -le cuento yo a Ace quizá demasiado emocionada. -y se lo dijo con una seguridad y con un aplomo… ¡Gran Kami!... yo daría media vida por tener su valor…

-¿Y qué hizo Cruela Devil? -me pregunta Ace.

-Evidentemente ponerse como fiera. Chikane Yamada no permite que nadie la contradiga en lo mínimo, pero en este caso confieso que Rei tenía toda la razón. El viernes es la presentación a las autoridades y el kimono de la emperatriz tiene prioridad. Mi amiga le dijo a Yamada que ella se ocuparía de las hakamas de Odaiba cuando terminara con la pieza principal, de hecho no se negó, pero Yamada es una bruja horrible, la amenazó con correrla… Y… Y…

-¿Y?-pregunta interesado Ace.

-Y Rei le respondió en el mismo tono que no tenía derecho a insultarla y amenazarla por algo en lo que ella tenía razón, y que antes de que la corriera, ella renunciaba. ¡Puedes creerlo! Se lo dijo, salió de la oficina y la dejó rabiando.

-Yo hice lo mismo una vez con un sargento que era algo prepotente. Nadie tiene derecho a menospreciar o sobajar a alguien solo porque tenga un puesto superior al tuyo y menos aún, si tú tienes la razón. Bien por tu amiga. -comenta Ace y sirve mas té en su vaso. Yo me quedo en silencio.

-¿Eso crees?. -pregunto algo temerosa de confesarle que yo nunca me defendía como él y Rei, sino que cobardemente dejaba que Yamada me usara de felpudo.

-Firmemente. Supongo que a tu jefa le hacía falta eso y mucho más.

-No sé que vaya a pasar. Mi amiga se fue del museo muy molesta y mi jefa se encerró en su oficina hasta que me dijo que me podía ir a casa. Me preocupa que de verdad vaya a despedir a Rei. Es una mujer poderosa y con muchas influencias.

-No creo que la despida. Tu amiga, aunque no la conozco, creo que es buena profesional.

-Muy buena. Hace trabajos que ni algunos especialistas realizan y no hay nadie que conozca mejor esas piezas que Rei chan.

-Entonces creo que no la despedirá. No te preocupes tanto. -Él vuelve a tomar mi mano y nos sonreímos simultáneamente. -espero que Cruela Devil no se ponga grosera contigo como se puso con tu amiga.

-A veces un poco. Pero no es grave. -miento yo descaradamente.

-Más vale. Si se atreve a tratarte mal soy capaz de arrestarla con cualquier pretexto y dejarla en prisión como escarmiento. -asegura él y se atreve a acariciar mi mejilla. Yo siento el rostro caliente y juro que debo estar más roja que un tomate.

-Gracias.

-No las des. Mina… una pregunta… No tienes novio ¿verdad?. -yo rio de nuevo.

-No. No tengo novio.

-Me alegra. -termina Ace. -entonces vamos comenzando bien.

-Muy bien. -aseguro yo.

-Bien. Es hora de volver. Te debo dejar en casa porque ahora que sé como es tu jefa no me gustaría que por mi causa llegaras tarde y te despidiera.

Ace y yo salimos del "Wu Xing" y caminamos juntos, tomados de la mano hasta casa. No tomamos taxi, caminamos por la ciudad hablando de todo y de nada a la vez. Riendo, charlando.

Él me habla de cómo inició su trabajo de policía, sobre su padre y su abuelo y sobre su familia que vive en Tsukuba, sus hermanitos menores y su hermana casada. Parece que tiene 2 sobrinos a quienes adora. Su papá, por un accidente en servicio, está en silla de ruedas y su madre lo cuida. Me entero que el trabajo no es del todo de su agrado y que como yo él quiere que sea temporal porque lo que de verdad le apasiona es dibujar. Diseñar y crear cosas nuevas, pero sabe que es un mundo difícil y que no le procuraría el mismo beneficio económico. Sin darme cuenta llegamos a la puerta de mi edificio.

-Bueno… hasta pronto Ace. Gracias por acompañarme. -digo yo.

-Antes de despedirme y hacer lo que he querido hacer desde que te vi… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? -me dice tomando mis dos manos.

-Claro.

-Aino Minako… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?. -dice él en un tono esperanzado que me hace sonreír. Entonces, dejando que me ganan los impulsos por una vez en mi vida me abrazo de su cuello con fuerza, como temiendo que si lo suelto desaparezca.

-Si quiero, Kaitou Ace. -le digo muy bajito y seguramente muy sonrojada. Cuando nos separamos el sonríe y tomando mi mejilla con su mano se acerca para besarme. Es un beso tierno, casi una caricia, simple pero a la vez muy emotivo.

-Te veo mañana cuando salgas del trabajo. -comenta él.

-Mejor te llamo yo. Mi amiga Makoto no pasa por un buen momento y creo que todas vamos a ir a animarla un poco. Ya sabes, noche de amigas. -le digo yo.

-Entiendo. Entonces después te veo. ¿Quizá el fin de semana podamos ir a algún lugar?. -pregunta él.

-No se si pueda… serán unas semana muy pesadas para mi en el trabajo. ¿No te arrepentirás de tener una novia tan complicada?. -le pregunto ansiosa.

-Jamás. Después quizá te corresponda a ti entender cuando me toquen turnos largos y no nos veamos. También ser la novia de un policía es complicado… -me dice tocando con su dedo índice mi nariz. -pero algún día vamos a ahorrar lo suficiente para poner tu negocio y diseñaré lindas joyas, así dejaremos nuestros trabajos y seremos felices como socios… ¿Qué tal?

-Maravilloso. Socios. -aseguro yo y estrechamos nuestras manos, pero después reímos y nos abrazamos de nuevo.

-Ve adentro. Te quiero. -acaba Ace pasando su mano por mi cabeza.

-Y yo. Adiós. -termino entrando en el edificio y agitando mi mano hasta que ya no lo veo. Este día sin duda es el mejor de mi vida… ¿Quién me diría que terminaría por agradecer a Rei y Mako por ponerse ebrias y acabar ese día en la cárcel? Por más vergonzoso que fuera el hecho, gracias a ellas conocí a Ace y gracias a la Tortuga diplomática él entró en mi vida. Esa noche mientras dormía, me repetía una, dos, tres y mil veces… ¡Tengo novio! Y más aún, me estoy enamorando y mucho, de él. Creo que luego de hoy estaba más que recargada para soportar los exabruptos de Cruela mañana, pasado mañana y el resto de la semana… ¡Quizá el resto de la vida! ¡Gran Kami, gracias por el karma de haber conocido a Ace!

**Dos días después.**

Esa mañana llegué a la oficina media hora más temprano. Era el día de la junta con el Ministro de Cultura y los gobernadores de las 2 prefecturas que habían prestado piezas para la exposición. La noche anterior no había podido ir a cenar con Ace porque me quedé con Yamada haciendo la presentación que les mostraría a los funcionarios del gobierno con las proyecciones que los chicos de informática hicieron del acomodo de las piezas, la decoración y los pasillos, era un verdadero viaje en 3D de como sería todo y en verdad me quedó preciosa, y digo, me quedó, porque Yamada en verdad no ayudó nada. Estaba mensajeándose por el móvil con ese tipo de la agencia de viajes que parece su conquista de la semana y me dejó con todo.

Esa mañana había llegado más temprano porque debía copiar el archivo de la laptop de Yamada a la que usábamos en todas las reuniones, iba entrando a mi oficina y entreabrí la puerta cuando me di cuenta de que en la sala de esta se encontraba Chikane Yamada hablando civilizadamente y hasta cordialmente con… ¡Rei!... me quedé petrificada y no me atreví a abrir más la puerta.

Mi amiga en verdad no se había ido del museo desde esa discusión. Parece que Yamada la fue a ver, hablaron y llegaron a un arreglo que Rei nos contó después cual había sido. Mi jefa se comprometió a aceptar que los chicos que hacían su servicio con Rei se ocuparan de los kimonos de Odaiba y ella siguiera con el de la emperatriz. Todas pensábamos que habría represalias pero curiosamente ahora mi horrible jefa la estaba felicitando por el trabajo final.

-…y los especialistas del Palacio Imperial quedaron asombrados por su trabajo en el kimono de la emperatriz Jingū Kōgō, así que eso es bueno para el museo.

-Gracias, Yamada san. -responde mi amiga.

-No le estoy diciendo lo que yo creo, Hino, sino lo que mandaron decir los especialistas. -reitera mi jefa aun renuente a reconocerlo, pero yo que la conozco sé que es su forma de arreglar todo con Rei sin aceptar que ella se equivocó. Siempre el orgullo Yamada de por medio.

-Pues me basta con la felicitación de los Especialistas del Palacio Imperial, Yamada san, es la única opinión que me interesaba. -le responde Rei… ¡Qué diablos! ¿Acaso la seguía retando?

-Me gusta la gente con carácter, Hino. Vuelva a su departamento y siga trabajando. -son las palabras de Chikane Yamada que yo misma no me creo. Doy unos pasos atrás y finjo que voy llegando cuando veo salir a Rei, quien me mira y me sonríe triunfalmente, pero no me comenta nada. Sé que más tarde la moleré a preguntas.

-¡Aino! Al fin llega. Venga conmigo para que ordene todo lo del desayuno en cafetería. Usted sabe qué menú es el mejor para los funcionarios de gobierno. -me toma del brazo Yamada.

-Pero… Yamada san, debo de grabar en la USB la presentación…

-Deje eso. Usaremos mi laptop en la que ya está grabada, es más importante que prepare lo del desayuno porque yo no tengo cabeza. Cuando acabe, vaya directo a la sala de juntas y allí la esperaré. Llegan en 20 minutos. -me jala prácticamente ella hasta dejarme en cafetería e irse después a la Sala de Juntas.

Luego de ordenar el menú, regreso rápidamente hacia la oficina para encontrarme a mi jefa saliendo de allí apresuradamente.

-Ya no hay tiempo de nada, Aino, ponga la presentación de mi computadora personal y conéctela, me han informado que los funcionarios y el Ministro están llegando por la puerta principal. Iré a recibirlos y Usted vaya por las carpetas. La espero en la sala de juntas.

-Yamada san… ¿Y el nombre del archivo?. -le pregunto yo que sé bien que nunca deja a nadie tomar su laptop personal.

-Veamos… no recuerdo bien… ¡Ah sí! Presentación 1. -me dice caminando ya de espaldas a mi por el pasillo. Yo suspiro y me resigno, sé que no puedo hacer más así que entro, guardo la laptop en la bolsa negra de Yamada y después tomo las carpetas. De paso a la sala de juntas llego al comedor y me cercioro de que ya hayan llevado el carro con las bebidas. Tardo un poco cuestionando a Hihara, el encargado de cocina, sobre todos los detalles del desayuno, porque conociendo a Yamada, al menor problema me despide. Hihara me presenta a los chicos que van a servir el desayuno y cuando estoy segura de que todo va bien me encamino a la sala de juntas.

Cuando llego, escucho que Yamada está riendo de forma sumamente hipócrita con las autoridades. Vaya que sabia como fingir y mostrarse encantadora si quería. Me habría gustado mucho que los funcionarios la vieran en su hábitat natural de gritos y malos tratos. Como la puerta está abierta, me quedo afuera esperando que me vea y me diga que pase. Veo a los dos caballeros y al Ministro de cultura que ya conocía.

-...de modo que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, Hatano san, Kawasaki san, sus piezas están mas que seguras en manos de mis expertos. -comenta Yamada.

-Nunca dudamos de ello, Yamada san, solo era una broma. Nos gustaría ver como habrán restaurado el kimono de la emperatriz Jingū Kōgō todo Tokio y sobretodo el emperador esperan ver ese trabajo casi imposible. -habla el ministro de Cultura.

-Despreocúpese de eso, Katsuyuki san. Mi experta ha hecho un buen trabajo con esa pieza y yo misma le he dicho que es prioridad. Estarán felices del resultado. -yo escucho a mi jefa y aún afuera enarco una ceja. Así que mintiendo… prioridad… si claro y el lío que le armó a mi amiga. Como detesto que sea tan redomadamente hipócrita. Veo el carro con los vinos y bebidas para ofrecer a los mandatarios y entonces me decido a hablar.

-Sra. Yamada, ya traje la laptop y las carpetas. -Hablo yo algo fuerte. Chikane Yamada me mira algo molesta. -¿Instalo de una vez la laptop? -cuestiono yo ignorando su mirada de hielo.

Yamada voltea y me mira con ojos fulgurantes.

-Aino... no interrumpa mi conversación y haga lo que sabe que debe hacer sin preguntar. -me responde la mujer. Yo me inclino ante los invitados que corresponden a mi gesto educadamente y entro. Ellos siguen hablando con Yamada mientras yo enciendo la laptop de ella y comienzo a colocar el proyector y los cables.

Cuando termino, me dirijo a la pantalla y la abro con los controles. Alcanzo a ver que Yamada les sirve una copa a cada uno de los invitados y todos alegremente se colocan en las sillas de la mesa circular. Yo, sin hablar una sola palabra, camino hacia la laptop y pruebo que todo esté en orden.

-Ahora, vamos a mostrarles la presentación de la forma como va a ser la exposición de Vestimentas Tradicionales del periodo Edo. Un proyecto que he desarrollado personalmente…-inicia mi jefa la perorata, mientras yo comienzo a calibrar el proyector para que proyecte a la altura y tamaño de la pantalla- …y que demuestra ampliamente la nueva política de la dirección del museo. Innovación, Creatividad y Eficiencia. -declara Chikane Yamada. Los cuatro hombres le dedican unos aplausos cortos que ella disfruta.

Yo mientras tanto me dedico a buscar el archivo que me indicó hace un momento. Para mi fortuna tengo buena memoria. Dijo "Presentación 1" pero no está en la opción "MIS DOCUMENTOS"

-Aino… estamos esperando… -me apremia mi jefa. Chikane Yamada me mira con rostro molesto... tiemblo un poco al sentir su molestia, y comienzo a sudar copiosamente por el calor.

-Ahora localizo el archivo, Yamada san. -aseguro y para ganar tiempo uso la opción de búsqueda de la computadora de mi jefa y localizo el archivo con ese título. -Creo que ya está. -respondo con calma abriendo el documento.

-Entonces... caballeros... estaba hablando de la nueva política del museo a mi cargo, esta presentación es el resultado del esfuerzo que he hecho por… - mientras mi jefa habla, lo he dado doble click en la presentación y esta se abre, proyectando todo en la pared… el problema es que antes de que yo pudiera percatarme, se proyecta efectivamente una presentación pero… ¡Gran Kami!... ¿Qué diablos era eso?

-Por... -balbucea Chikane Yamada mirando de reojo la pantalla con la proyección. ¡Eso eran… eran… ¡Fotos de Yamada en ropa de baño! Parecían uno de esos anuncios comerciales de turismo, que promocionaban las playas japonesas. Nada vulgar pero allí estaban. Veo a mi jefa que está blanca y petrificada. Los señores miran extrañados y el Ministro de Cultura es quien rompe la tensión, pues ríe de buena gana. Los otros dos parecen desconcertados y apenados.

Yo me he quedado en blanco… no se si cerrar aquello o qué hacer… veo el rostro maquillado y estirado de Chikane Yamada, quien ahora enrojecida de vergüenza me mira a mí lanzando rayos por los ojos.

-¡AINO! ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE HACE? -me grita furibunda. Algo hace click en mi mente y reacción cerrando inmediatamente el archivo.

-Yo… lo siento Yamada San pero ese es el título del documento que abrí de acuerdo a lo que me indicó… -atino a balbucear yo. Veo que Yamada se levanta de la silla furiosa y camina hacia mí.

-¡Habrá existido en el universo mujer mas estúpida que Usted! ¡Que pretende! ¡Dejarme en ridículo a mí, al Museo y a nuestro proyecto!. -furiosa la mujer se acerca y me grita.

-Chikane... no creo que sea para tanto... -intenta conciliar el ministro. -Un error lo tiene cualquiera... **-**Yo escucho las palabras del funcionario con la cara roja, sintiendo mucha vergüenza e indignación, intentando evitar que las lágrimas se agolpen en mis ojos… ¡Al fin eso no era mi culpa! ¿Por qué me trataba como basura?... no iba a llorar… no le iba a dar ese gusto, así que me controlo.

-Lo siento mucho, Katsuyuki san, pero esta ves ha sido bastante. Estos empleados ineficientes no dejan de avergonzarme… -declara mi jefa.

-Por… por favor, Yamada san, déjeme traer la laptop de presidencia… porque en la suya no ubico la presentación. -comento yo levantándome de la silla e inclinándome. Ella no lo merece pero los funcionarios no tienen por qué ser testigos de ninguna escena. Alguien tiene que controlarse.

-Eso esperamos, Aino; es usted una auténtica estúpida y la peor asistente que alguien puede tener. -me dice de forma grosera y despectiva. Yo levanto mi rostro y la miro asombrada de su grosería. -¡Vaya por la otra computadora y no se me quede mirando con cara de estúpida!. -me grita aplaudiendo de modo prepotente, cerca de mi cara. Yamada me fulmina con la mirada. Los hombres permanecen en silencio. Creo que al igual que yo han notado que esa mujer horrible ya se pasó de lo tolerable. De verdad que yo era paciente y le había soportado a Chikane Yamada muchas cosas desde que trabajaba como su asistente, pero esto estaba rebasando los límites de lo permitido. Reuniendo todas mis fuerzas, me trago la indignación y no sé de donde me sale una voz calmada y tranquila.

**-**Lo siento Yamada San, pero no iré. -digo con firmeza. Veo el rostro incrédulo de mi jefa.

-¿Que dijo Aino?... creo que no le escuché adecuadamente… ¿Se está negando a cumplir MIS ORDENES?. -enfatiza Yamada la última parte mirándome con furia, pero esta vez no tiene en mi el mismo efecto de avergonzarme y empequeñecerme.

-Le sugiero note la manera en que me está hablando, porque le recuerdo que fue usted quien me dijo qué documento abrir. Así que por primera vez, Yamada San… -sigo yo implacable.

-Aino... Cállese... ¡Cállese ya!. -furiosa Yamada golpea la mesa. -¡No me importan ni a mi ni a los señores sus estúpidas disculpas!

**-…**le suplico que no me hable como lo acaba de hacer. -Acabo yo la frase con que me había interrumpido antes. La horrible mujer de ojos rojos me mira furiosa.

-¡Yo le hablo como me da la gana porque por algo soy su jefa y la del error fue Usted porque Usted es la ASISTENTE!… ASISTETE, Aino…

-No estoy pidiendo disculpas. Le adelanto, Yamada San, le estoy pidiendo que por primera vez me hable como debe hablarle a su Asistente. -Explico, mirando a la mujer con firmeza.

-Vaya por la laptop de Presidencia Ahora... y deje sus estúpidas susceptibilidades para otro momento. -furiosa Yamada me mira directo a los ojos, pero hablando en un tono evidentemente mas bajo. Parece que le ha quedado clara mi postura.

-Traeré la laptop, Yamada San, pero con perdón de los señores aquí presentes le informo que esté será mi último día de trabajo aquí en el museo. Con su permiso, Katsuyuki san, Señores… -me inclino y luego de la reverencia camino hacia la puerta de la sala de juntas saliendo por esta sin darle tiempo a Yamada de responder. Cuando he salido me quedo parada afuera, recargada en la puerta, y debo tocar mi pecho donde mi corazón golpetea con una fuerza que jamás he sentido antes.

-Chikane... ¿Te sientes bien?. -alcanzo a escuchar la voz preocupada del Ministro de Cultura. - Quizá ha sido mucha presión para ti asumir la organización de algo así en solo un mes…

-Está todo bien, Katsuyuki san, mis disculpas por todo esto. -escucho ahora a mi jefa. -Es que estos empleados ineptos me ponen los nervios de punta. -yo me repito en mi mente que ella no merece que la ayude a salir de esta. Debía tomar mis cosas he irme ya de allí pero reflexiono un poco y me doy cuenta de toda la gente que ha trabajo en esto como para dejar que esa bruja lo arruine. Ella puede ser una bestia sin educación pero yo, Minako Aino, le iba a enseñar lo que es la dignidad.

Con una renovada confianza suspiro hondo y camino hacia la oficina a la cual llego tomando lo que necesitaba y regresando rápidamente a la Sala de Juntas. Llego, no llamo a la puerta y entro conectando todo. Me doy cuenta de que Yamada les ha ofrecido algo de té y café. Lo ha servido ella misma porque no había personal en el lugar, se suponía que yo haría todo eso y me alegra que sea así porque estando ella ocupada con los funcionarios, me evita tener que hablarle. Me siento, conecto la otra laptop buscando en el archivo correspondiente a la presentación. Lo checo con calma y una vez que me aseguro que es la presentación enciendo el proyector.

Cuando Yamada mira la portada de la presentación se da cuenta de todo.

-Caballeros, luego de mi disculpa por la equivocación de MI ASISTENTE. -recalca Yamada las palabras. -Vamos a iniciar con lo que de verdad importa. Si me hacen favor. -les indica y veo a los señores volver a sus asientos con las tazas de café. Yo con toda serenidad me acerco a Yamada y le entrego el control pequeño para cambiar de página y tras entregárselo hacia la silla cercana a la mesa del proyector y me siento para esperar alguna orden de Yamada, la última orden. Ella me ignora totalmente e inicia la presentación.

-Comenzaremos con un previo con fotografías del trabajo de los especialistas desde que el proyecto fue aprobado. En primer lugar, veremos el antes de las piezas que fueron prestadas y con las que ya contaba el museo y después los resultados del largo proceso de restauración… -ella pasa con el control a las diapositivas y camina hacia mi silla. -Aino... vaya a cafetería y pida que traigan más café para los señores... Ahora… -silabea ella. -Y espero no se equivoque esta vez y traiga solo agua. -se burla la mujer. Yo me contengo como mejor puedo y sin decirle más me levanto y abandono la sala de juntas.

Una vez afuera camino directo hacia la cafetería del Museo pensando que de verdad o soy una idiota o muy buena persona… ya debía haberme largado y dejado a esa bruja sola con todo, pero yo que he trabajado más que nadie en esta exposición no me atrevía a hacerlo si esto dañaba a mis demás compañeros.

Así pensando, llegué a la cocina y le ordené a Hihara que le llevara a Yamada dos jarras medianas de agua de mesa y 4 cafés junto con todo lo necesario para servir el desayuno. Una vez que me aseguré de que estaba listo todo, con calma me dirigí a la oficina.

Luego de serenarme un poco y tomar agua, me senté frente al escritorio, encendí mi computadora y comencé a redactar mi carta de renuncia:

"Tokio, Japón, Julio 17 de 20… Yamada Chikane, directora del Museo Nacional de Tokio, Presente…"-mis dedos volaban sobre el teclado redactando con velocidad el documento que estaba segura que me iba a liberar. Terminé rápidamente y mandé imprimirlo. Lo leí varias veces procurando que estuviera correcto, firmé y lo puse en una capeta. Después, mientras esperaba a que llegara mi jefa me dediqué a vaciar los cajones y a poner en mi bolso y en una bolsa negra de las que usaba para la basura todas mis pertenencias. Mis libros, mi pequeño tigre de metal que servía de pisapapeles, regalo de las chicas; la foto de mis amigas y la de mi hermano y mi madre y mi taza de café mas unas cuantas cosas más. Cuando acabé, suspiré hondo e hice un nudo a la bolsa. No podía evitar sentirme muy mal. La última grosería de Yamada, sus palabras hirientes y su forma de sobajarme aún me dolían.

-Ya no más… esto es lo último que le soporto Yamada San… -a mi pesar, me duele no haberle gritado en su cara que era una bruja y haberme contenido, entonces siento que se me caen las lágrimas y molesta por llorar de esa manera, me limpio con el dorso de mi mano. Es inútil. Debo tomar unos pañuelos desechables para limpiar mi nariz que gotea horriblemente. Estoy intentando calmarme cuando la puerta se abre y aparece Hiroki, un chico de cafetería.

-Aino San, disculpe que la moleste… -yo estoy de espaldas y limpio mis ojos con velocidad. No quiero que me vean llorar giro para verlo al fin. -el gobernador de Odaiba nos pidió discretamente mientras le servíamos el desayuno, que le trajéramos esto. -añade dejando una barra de chocolate francés sobre mi escritorio. -dice que por favor lo coma para que tenga algo dulce en su boca. -me cuenta el chico.

-Gracias Hiroki. -le respondo yo intentando no parecer afectada. -puedes retirarte. Si Hatano san luego te pregunta si lo recibí, por si no me ve, dile que muy agradecida por su gesto. -sonrió yo forzadamente, Hiroki asiente y se retira. Agradezco que tenga el tacto de no preguntar nada más y vuelvo a mi computadora tratando de ordenar los últimos archivos que necesitarían para la presentación de la exposición con el gobierno y la prensa, sea quien fuera la que haría mi trabajo en el futuro los iba a necesitar. Mientras hago eso, pienso en mi mente mil y una maneras de decirle a Chikane Yamada que renuncio. Luego de unos minutos escucho el inconfundible sonido de los tacones de Yamada y la veo entrar en la oficina hablando por su móvil con la maleta negra en que cargaba la laptop de presidencia en su brazo.

-...no quiero pretexto alguno, Nataku, vas a invitar a Kanazawa Shion a la presentación del Viernes y es todo. Le prometí a Kanazawa sama que invitarías a su hija y no podemos quedar mal con un político de su envergadura… ¿¡Que dices! ...mira, hermano, no tengo tiempo de discutir contigo ahora, en casa hablamos... -cuelga el teléfono y entra como si nada hubiera pasado, no me mira ni yo a ella, sigo con la diadema puesta y evito mirarla por todos los medios.

-Aino, traiga los trípticos corregidos del departamento de visitas guiadas y el teléfono de la empresa de publicidad a mi oficina ahora. Tenemos el visto bueno del Ministro de Cultura. ¿Qué le parece? Aún con su burda equivocación, ellos aprobaron el proyecto. ¡Soy una maravilla! No, no… ¡Soy simplemente genial! Ningún director antes de mi fue capaz de organizar en un mes una exposición como esta… -veo que se sigue auto alabando y entra a la oficina. Yo me levanto de mi escritorio, buscando lo que me pidió, como última tarea de mi trabajo. Entro tras ella con el número de teléfono, los trípticos y mi folder con el documento de renuncia. Dejo los papeles sobre el escritorio de Yamada, incluido mi folder y la veo tomarlos y abrir éste primero que todo. Yo permanezco en silencio mientras ella muestra señas de evidente desconcierto mientras lee. Me inclino ante ella e inicio mi parte del guion, la cual había estado ensayando todo ese tiempo desde que salí de la sala de juntas hasta ahora.

-Yamada san, leagradezco mucho la experiencia adquirida aquí en el museo pero ya no más… -intento parecer controlada pero creo que fallo miserablemente. Se me ha olvidado todo lo que había planeado decir… -así que espero que me firme eso de una vez porque debo ir a Recursos Humanos para… para que hagan lo que corresponda… en… en estos casos… -ella baja el folder y clava sus ojos rojos en los míos.

-Aino... No sea ridícula… ¡No puede renunciar en este momento cuando más trabajo tenemos!. -se exalta mi ex jefa gritando como es su costumbre. Yo muevo negativamente la cabeza de manera lenta

-Lo siento pero es una decisión tomada. Confío en que usted con lo maravillosa y genial que es, así como con lo demostrado hoy día al salvar la presentación… pues le vaya igualmente de maravilla el viernes. -Yamada me mira furiosísima, respirando agitadamente y con el ceño fruncido. Yo que la conozco, sé que viene un estallido horrible, pero ya no importa, debo decirlo todo. -Y si no firma entonces me retiro, porque debo ir igual a presentarme a Recursos Humanos para que comience el papeleo requerido… -Yamada lanza sobre el escritorio el folder con los documentos.

-Con mi firma no será. Escuche esto Aino. -me dice levantando el dedo índice amenazante. -¡No le permito que renuncie!. -creo que verla en ese estado de desesperación me hace sentir bien. Se lo merece, se merece todo esto y se merece más. De pronto una fuerza nueva y desconocida para mí se adueña de todo mí ser y me siento mucho más fuerte. Sonrío de lado, cruzo mis brazos y miro a mi ex Jefa directo a los ojos.

-Lo lamento, Yamada san. Usted no puede tenerme aquí contra mi voluntad, así que le vuelvo a repetir que le irá mejor en la presentación de la Exposición sin mí que conmigo… total, yo sólo soy una estúpida e inepta asistente. -recalco yo las palabras con un aplomo y una fuerza salida de no se dónde y que me hace sentir más y más segura de mi misma conforme dejo salir todo lo que había acumulado en este tiempo. -Y como parece que no lo va a firmar, debo retirarme de una vez para alcanzar a los señores del área de Recursos Humanos… Con su permiso. -termino yo dando media vuelta.

**-**¡AINO!. -escucho que me grita Yamada antes de que llegue a la puerta y me detengo pero no la miro. -Si es por lo de hace un momento… por lo que se esta yendo… tiene que saber que por el bien de todos, no podía quedar en ridículo ante las autoridades. No pensé que fuese tan susceptible… -me dice ya más tranquila. Yo giro y la miro a los ojos intentando que sea mi peor mirada.

-Concomportarse como GENTE hubiera quedado mejor; con decirme simplemente "Por favor, vaya a traer la laptop de presidencia" hubiera sido suficiente. -Yamada me mira extrañada seguramente de que le diga eso, pero ya es tarde, iba a decirlo todo antes de irme. -con todo respeto, Yamada san, Usted acaba de perder una oportunidad grandiosa de lucirse como quiere. Ha quedado delante de los Funcionarios de Gobierno como una grandísima neurótica que no sabe trabajar bajo presión y que a la primera que algo no sale, algo como corresponde, no soluciona problemas si no que los empeora. El espectáculo no lo di yo, Señora Yamada, el espectáculo lo ha dado Usted y es una pena porque no se comportó para nada ni como buen líder ni como una dama, sino todo lo contrario… -¡Gran Kami!... no sé de dónde demonios me ha salido todo ese discurso y con tanta facilidad, calma y aplomo…

-¿Como se atreve a decirme eso?. -se molesta Yamada lanzándome rayos por los ojos. -¡Yo soy Chikame Yamada!. -me exige ella como si su solo nombre fuera mágico. Pero es muy tarde. Siguiendo las palabras de mis amigas, esa bruja había enfurecido al tigre, pero los tigres blancos tenemos dignidad y mucho estilo y Chikane Yamada lo iba a conocer.

**-**Sí, la gran Chikane Yamada. -ironizo yo lo último. -pero le recuerdo que no por tener el poder, el conocimiento, los títulos y el prestigio que tiene va a venir a tratar a su personal y con más razón todavía, a su asistente personal como lo ha hecho conmigo y otros empleados del museo. Puede ser nuestra jefa pero no es nuestra dueña y todos, desde yo hasta el último empleado de intendencia, somos seres humanos y tenemos dignidad. Espero de verdad que consiga a cualquiera de las personas que esperan tener el trabajo de asistente en el museo y que le dure por lo menos la mitad de lo que yo la he soportado. -aseguro yo y caminando hacia ella me retiro la diadema y la batería de ésta con el cable, dejándolo sobre su escritorio así como la palm que llevaba en el bolso de mi pantalón; ella se ha quedado en silencio y se sienta en su silla giratoria. -Con su permiso me retiro. En mi escritorio le dejé la agenda de presidencia actualizada al día 15 de este mes y en la computadora en el archivo "JULIO", los pendientes ordenados en archivos de todo el manejo para la presentación del evento del viernes. -termino yo y sin más me alejo.

-¡Bien! Si quiere irse, Aino ¡lárguese! ¡Nadie la necesita aquí!. -espeta de nuevo con furia. Yo tomo la perilla de la puerta y la abro pero antes de salir miro a mi ex jefa y le digo.

-Lo sé, señora, nadie es indispensable y menos yo. No dudo que podrá solucionar, sola, todos los pendientes antes de el Viernes. Le deseo suerte, Yamada san, con su permiso. Que siga pasando un buen día. -Termino saliendo de la oficina y cerrando la puerta.

Una vez afuera suspiro hondo y sonrío. Es de verdad gratificante, como si me hubiera quitado un enormísimo peso de encima. Decidida y sin mirar atrás, camino hacia mi escritorio, tomo mi bolso, la bolsa negra y salgo de aquel lugar que había sido mi área de trabajo por nueve meses.

Camino por los pasillos hacia la salida. De momento no tenía muchos ánimos de vérmelas con Recursos Humanos, seguramente Yamada haría lo posible por molestarme más luego de lo que le había dicho y por este día no quería tener más líos. Me sentía y era totalmente libre. Miré mi reloj de pulsera y vi la hora, casi las 11:30. Saqué mi móvil y llamé a Ace.

-_¿Tigresa? -_me contesta. Me gusta que me diga así. Eso basta para regresar la sonrisa a mi cara.

-Hola. Siento llamar a esta hora aun sabiendo que trabajas…

-_No hay problema cariño, ya sabes que estos quince días me toca trabajo de escritorio y ya no de rondas. ¿Te pasa algo malo? Nunca llamas a estas horas, ¿Tu jefa no te regaña?_

-Ese es el punto, Ace. ¡Ya no hay jefa! He renunciado al trabajo. -le digo yo como si fuera la mejor noticia de mi vida. Un silencio de él. -¿Ace? ¿No dices nada?

_-Tigresa… ¿Estás segura de eso? Digo… es muy intempestivo…_

-Nunca había estado más segura de tomar una decisión como hoy, cariño. No sabes lo feliz y libre que me siento. ¿Tienes tiempo de comer conmigo?

-_Mi hora de comer es de 2 a 4. ¿Te veo en el Wu Xing y me cuentas todo?_

-Me lees el pensamiento. Justo iba a pedirte lo mismo.

-_Entonces llego allí. Tigresa… ¿De verdad estas bien?... me preocupas…_

_-_Tranquilo, oficial Kaitou, me siento muy bien, ya lo verá por Usted mismo cuando nos encontremos en el Wu Xing. Besos, no te entretengo más, nos vemos después. Te quiero.

_-Y yo a ti. -_Acaba él y cuelgo. Al fin he llegado a la salida. El portero me ve salir algo extrañado pero no pregunta nada.

-Sayounara Nomaguchi san. -me despido agitando la mano.

-Sayounara, Aino san. -me responde el hombre quien seguramente no sabe que ese "Sayounara" es para siempre.

Al fin salgo hacia el parque e inicio mi camino por este respirando mejor, disfrutando del viento, del sol y de cada uno de mis pasos. Iré a casa a dejar esto y a darme un buen baño para encontrarme con Ace en el Wu Xing. De verdad ese día me sentía otra, me sentía nueva. Antes siempre había negado ser "Byakko el Tigre Blanco" pero ahora… ahora, por primera vez me sentía merecedora de semejante título. Creo que era la primera persona que se sentía tan feliz por una renuncia. Las chicas iban a estar muy orgullosas de mí cuando les cuente todo, las chicas y él, Ace, mi Ace. Así pensado llegué a la fuente del centro del parque y me subí como niña pequeña en el borde rodeándolo y sintiendo la brisa del agua sobre mi cara… ¡Era libre! ¡Libre! ¡Gran Kami que bien se siente!

**NOTAS FINALES: Bueno, no mucho que decir, merecemos un rugido y un zarpazo horrible lo sabemos pero en fin…U.U dificultades técnicas, viajes, maestrías, trabajo y enfermedades por no decir mas se interponían entre nuestra meta y su consecución pero antes de cumplir el año de su publicación aquí lo tienes.**

**Evidentemente le falta, lo sabemos, pero bueno…esperemos que haya valido la pena la espera. El título es cosa mía (Fénix al habla) y lo cambié de último momento porque me parece que Minako Aino está llegando justo al Zen para pasar de un tigre normal a ser el inmortal Byakko, dios sagrado del Oeste…XD…veremos si lo logra.**

**Sin mas nos depedimos y esperamos te haya gustado. Con todo cariño: Tortuga, Dragón Y Fénix.**


End file.
